


故梦三千

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	故梦三千

01  
白色透明的羽翼，在金灿灿的阳光下宛如苍鹰的翅膀，蠢蠢欲动。空气稀薄压抑，没有一丝人音，飞机在巨大轰鸣声的隆隆运作中，穿越碧波万倾的瓦蓝天空，直冲云霄。朴志训孤零零站在空荡荡的候机厅里，眼见着它越飞越远，越飞越远，渐渐模糊到只能隐约看到一抹银色的时候，那枚光点却突然不安的闪烁了一下。  
   
似乎也就是一两分钟左右的事情，朴志训心跳都漏了几拍。  
   
视线中的那圈微不可见的银环竟然越趋越大，原本平稳飞行的飞机像骤然失去了平衡似的，倾斜着左翼迅速往下栽。尾舱燃起熊熊火焰，不过数十秒的功夫，眼看着就要撞破坚如磐石的地平线尽头......  
   
   
   
朴志训大口大口的喘着气，在黑暗中猛地睁开双眼。他踉跄爬了起来，抓过睡前放在床头边的两丸药吞了下去，脱力的倒在抱枕上听秒针落寞的走动声，许久许久，才缓和了不少。

他看了眼手机，4点半了，还能睡几个小时。朴志训翻了个身，睡衣因为冷汗黏嗒嗒贴在他背上，皱皱巴巴的，很不服帖，朴志训也没在意。他闭上眼睛，试图让自己睡过去，方才那个梦却阴魂不散的在脑海中一幕幕闪回，像蒙尘角落里的蜘蛛网，怎么烧也烧不尽。

这个梦他已经不知道做过多少次了。

朴志训放弃似的睁开眼，怕是，再难睡着了。

他翻身下床，凌晨的S市还陷在酣甜的美梦中，万籁俱寂。朴志训拉开窗帘，他上个月才搬进这间贵的咋舌的豪华单人公寓，满室弥漫着家具崭新的橡木味，冰冷而枯燥。朴志训喝了口水，看向雾蒙蒙的都市清晨，闪烁在空气中的乳黄色光晕正努力撕破那暗灰的天空，焦躁般的可笑。他目光空洞的望着，看不出在想些什么。映在玻璃窗上的脸孔生得实分帅气漂亮，走在路上总有不入流的广告公司星探捉住他问东问西。只是那握住水杯的手腕上，有两道极其难看的疤痕，凹凸不平，狰狞扭曲，很难想象会烙印在这端正可爱的青年身上。

像这样漫无目的的座在窗边等待日出，也不知道发生在多少个幽幽长夜里了。

 

快8点的时候朴志训出了门，他熟练敲了敲隔壁，门很快开了。朴志训挤出一个朝气蓬勃的笑容：“早安，赖总！”男人一手翻着领带，一手穿着外套：“今天真准时。”

赖冠霖无表情扫视着他：“我平时不准时吗？”

朴志训眯着眼，笑的很好看：“不太，我倒巴不得你多睡一会。”他把后半句担心他身体的话吞了下去，赖冠霖是个夜猫子，工作压力又大，每天2、3点才睡下是常事。朴志训住在这人隔壁，自是早就把他的生活作息摸的门清。

赖冠霖揶揄道：“这样你也能跟着偷懒了是吧。”他大步流星的走了出来，把门带上，任他的邻居狗腿接过他的公文包：“下班的时候记得去片场接一下慧珍，今晚周年庆，有记者要来采访，我得和她一起参加。”

说话间二人进了电梯，锦绣园作为S市最贵的楼盘，多数人买来是为了投资，入住率并不高。朴志训费劲儿的拎着两个包和身旁的青年站在空荡荡的电梯间里，听头顶的白炽灯时不时发出滋滋的暗哑低鸣，他依然笑着，唇角的好看笑容却越发不受控的往下耷：“慧珍姐要过来啊......她不是拍戏很忙么？”赖冠霖从鼻子里哼了一声，才听他又道：“之前接过几次她都忙的没时间，万一今晚她又没空的话...”朴志训盯着自己衣角一块难平的褶皱许久，才抬起头，极认真与那张映在劣质白炽光下的英俊面孔对视，期待又天真：“不如我替慧珍姐去吧。我可会说了，公司的好话，我能说80种不带重样的。”  
   
赖冠霖差点被口水呛死：“你开什么国际玩笑呢？慧珍是我未婚妻，你去算什么事儿啊！”  
   
朴志训撇撇嘴，小声道：“好心替你排忧解难...”  
   
二人下了楼。赖冠霖刚一上车前座就伸过来一双肉肉的手：“赖总，没吃早饭吧。尝尝呗，我做多了。”

其实是特意为你做的，朴志训不会告诉他。

赖冠霖接过来，掀开，夸张哇了一声：“可以啊朴志训，这寿司卖相不错。”他拿牙签插了一枚放进嘴里，满意点点头：“真看不出来，你一个单身汉，倒挺有两把刷子。坦白交代，是不是给前女友做过？”

S市的早高峰是出了名的堵城，好在朴志训车技一流，他利落抢了几个空位便轻巧窜过倒数三秒的绿灯，然后才像是不经意的开了口：“没有，男朋友给我做过。”

赖冠霖没料到他竟然这样答，愣在座位上不知该作何回应。凝滞的气氛回荡在洒满柠檬清新剂的商务车厢，馥郁却陌生，朴志训耐着性子等待了很久，才听到后方传来一句幽幽的试探：“你就不怕我会介意？”

晨间的车载电台只有两种选择：新闻和轻音乐。赖冠霖不喜欢一大早听播音员用冷冰冰的声音重复昨夜的旧热点，往往吩咐朴志训换到音乐频道上来。

真巧，此时此刻，放的正是朴志训最喜欢的一首歌。

他左打方向盘，从后视镜中小心翼翼地望过去。时间并未在这人身上留下多少痕迹，所以才能让朴志训钻了空子，轻易的穿透那张英俊非凡的面孔，看到记忆里一个温暖却遥远的身影。他强咬住抖个不停的嘴唇，深呼吸让自己镇定了许久，才回过头，满目温柔之色：“我知道你不会介意。”

Nevermind I will find, someone like you. I wish nothing but the best, for you too.  
Don’t forget me, I beg, I remember you said: “sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead”.

 

信洋原本是赖氏旗下的一家子公司，这两年随着重权移交小少爷手中，也颇有了几分顺应潮流的等级扁平化趋势，让不少底层员工跟着沾了光。归国不久的小赖少爷私人司机朴志训也是其中一员，一入司人力就给他安排了个靠近总裁办公室的工位，省得他见天坐在车里枯等，同时方便赖冠霖出门用车时随时召唤。

只是这司机却当的着实不大老实，心思不在老板的爱车上，倒更像长在这位老板本人身上了似的。成天见缝插针的往总裁室里窜，隔俩小时端个茶塞个小饼干的，连夹心口味都一天三变。一来二去的赖冠霖早同这厮混熟了，他年纪甚轻，没什么领导架子，话常常说得没大没小。这段日子看着他频进频出的身影，却也只能无奈指了指隔壁闲的直打手游的助理小韩：“我说朴志训，你这是成心想让小韩失业啊，我现在合理怀疑你是对手公司派来挖角小韩的商业间谍。”

朴志训正忙着往他键盘下面塞第五块巧克力，信口胡编：“小韩腿疼，不方便跑动。就把伺候老板的活分给我一半，反正我闲着也是闲着。”

赖冠霖被他逗笑了：“腿疼？！昨天还听他嚷嚷着要报周末的环湖骑行呢。”他站起来伸了个懒腰，调侃道：“看你那个殷勤的样子，早察觉出不对劲儿了。说吧，想从我这捞什么好处，升职还是加薪啊？”

和煦的春日阳光洒在人身上，暖洋洋的。偌大的办公室里弥漫着甜腻腻的巧克力清香，沁人心脾，可怎么嗅也猜不出里面夹的是花生还是杏仁。就像这个人，明明外表看上去没心没肺，一口咬下去，唇齿间顷刻溢满了数不尽的秘密。朴志训低着头，刘海遮住了他漂亮的眼睛，他动了动嘴唇，声音又细又小：“我想让赖总喜欢我啊...”

赖冠霖回想起上月月初邕圣祐带朴志训第一次来见他时的情形，也是在一个正午，这间屋子。从门口到办公桌不过十几步的距离，青年却似乎怎么也走不到终点。他跟在邕圣祐身后，呆呆的看着坐在他面前的男人，头无法动了，心脏也不会跳了。赖冠霖被他直白的视线盯的直发毛，他抬头和朴志训简单对视了一眼就让这人的眼圈一下子红了：“请坐，叫什么名字啊？”

那人却只会动也不动的痴痴看着他，琉璃的漂亮眼珠紧紧追随着赖冠霖每一个细小的动作，连一个气音都发不出来。邕圣祐碰了碰他的肩膀：“朴志训，我的学弟。”

“有驾照吗？”

“有，他开的可好了。去年我们一起去草原，上千公里的路全靠这小子了。”

“哦，那敢情好。”

后来赖冠霖似乎又问了些什么，无外乎是他的学历、背景之类云云。朴志训就跟失聪了似的，一个字都没有听懂，全靠邕圣祐帮他打圆场，赖冠霖险些以为自己面试了个哑巴，他敲敲桌子，有些不耐的扫视了他一番。

朴志训还维持着从进门就保持的站姿，连手臂弯曲的弧度都不曾改变一分。他个头不高，人却生的实分漂亮，精致到让人过目难忘。四目相接的一瞬间，赖冠霖能明显感觉到面前的青年无法遏制的颤抖了起来，他小巧的喉结拼了命的来回滚动，似乎在不断强迫自己吞咽下多少激烈的情绪。

赖冠霖没来由的一阵心浮气躁，他反复打量着那张陌生又好看的脸，灵光闪过，忽然恍惚觉得自己仿佛在哪见过他。还没等赖冠霖反应过来话就先开了口：“行吧，就是他了。”他向邕圣祐示意，补充道：“我相信圣祐哥的眼光。”

 

他把朴志训赶出办公室没多久，到了午饭点，那人攥着钱包又屁颠屁颠的回来了：“赖总，赏个脸，我请你吃饭呗。”

赖冠霖正全情投入和快交付的项目缠缠绵绵，头都没从电脑前抬起来一下：“不用管我了，你们先去吃吧，我等会去楼下食堂对付两口就行。”

朴志训猫挠似的扒拉着门框，可怜兮兮的：“别啊赖总，难得我今天发工资，一个月想敲诈我的日子只有这么一回。”

赖冠霖听他哀怨的调子快速瞅了朴志训一眼，唇边挂着微笑：“别作妖了，就你那点工资，我还不知道。”敲击键盘的动作顿了顿：“我突然想起来，你干嘛租那么贵的房子啊，这点钱够你平常用的吗？”

朴志训被人戳到痛处，气鼓鼓的心说这还不是为了你，他没骨气蹭着门上豁了半圈的彩漆，嘴上不肯服输：“我家里开矿的！”见赖冠霖没什么反应，又小心试探道：“你真不吃啦？”

赖冠霖皱眉盯着电脑屏幕，嗯了一声。

他这才叹了口气，轻手轻脚的退了出来，等站回工位上思忖了片刻，又拿出手机来回翻弄着。

邕圣祐刚结束了会，饿的前胸贴后背：“志训，要不要一块去后街吃意大利面？”

朴志训嘴上答好，眼睛却没离开手机：“稍等我一下，我点个外卖。”

邕圣祐灌了口水，奇道：“外卖？你点给谁啊？”

“冠霖啊，他从小肠胃就不好，三餐必须规律着吃，一顿都不能落。”

邕圣祐把水杯放在桌上，咔哒一声，很清脆。他看着身旁专注点餐的青年，红唇微撅着，长长的睫毛翘的高高的，虽说是个男生，却也唯有可爱二字足以形容。长此以往，似乎只要提及有关那人哪怕芝麻粒大点的琐碎小事，朴志训清秀的五官中总是难掩一抹温柔。邕圣祐叹息道：“志训，多少年了，你还是对他那么好。”

朴志训抬起头，他注视着那张漂亮又懵懂的面孔，心里一阵阵发闷：“可是志训，冠霖早就不是曾经的赖冠霖了，” 邕圣祐不忍再看朴志训骤然灰白的脸色，还是一狠心咬牙把话说完：“他已经不记得你了。”

他已经不记得我了。

午休时分的信洋办公区静悄悄的，垫在笔记本电脑下的散热器时不时发出笨拙的呜呜声，颓靡又寂寞。风卷起散落在空中的透明颗粒，过去的伤与痛，可不可以立刻就吹翻页，最好把模糊了视线的灰尘也吹的无影无踪。朴志训深吸了口气，平静与他对视：“圣祐哥，你错了，他没有忘记我。”他绽出一个灿烂的笑容，而那笑却摇摇晃晃，荡的人心一揪一揪的生疼：“冠霖只是睡着了，我拼命把他叫醒就是了。”

 

02  
吴慧珍一上车，香水味登时大的惊人。朴志训偷偷降下半扇车窗散味，一面点头示意：“慧珍姐好久不见了...”

吴慧珍嗯了一声，盯着手机看都没看他一眼，一面忙着让身边的助理帮她拆盘的老高的清宫头：“那个齐小菲真是够贱的，看见了吗？刘导搂她腰的时候，她恨不得把屁股都蹭上去了。”

二人八卦了半天，朴志训竖着耳朵有一搭没一搭的偷听着。浑身香气的女人30岁出头，成熟而妩媚，搔首弄姿的动作里真是别有一番风情。吴慧珍算不上什么大腕，来头却不小，像她这样眼睛长在头顶的富家千金混迹娱乐圈，自视清高，顶顶看不上那些靠着卖肉上位的。

朴志训对这个女人说不上讨厌，但也绝谈不上喜欢，毕竟是她霸占了赖冠霖身边原本属于自己的位置。只是这吴慧珍虽然嘴上八卦，人倒是直来直往，心肠并不坏。朴志训仅见过她寥寥数次，她好像总是很忙的样子，明明是赖家公告天下将要明媒迎娶的少奶奶，却鲜少参加赖氏的活动。朴志训自搬到赖冠霖隔壁也没有见她来过过一次夜，听说是千金小姐很担心被小报杂志拍到，成为人茶余饭后的谈资。

而这却是朴志训无尽的痛楚里仅存的一丝庆幸了。

吴慧珍一脸不屑的吐槽了半天，才意识到车里还有个人：“小朴，冠霖他们早到了吧？”

朴志训专心开车，随口应道：“早就到了，”他顿了顿，有些不情愿的又道：“赖总问您待会儿还要不要回片场了，周年庆之后有个酒会，他想叫上您一块出席。”

吴慧珍对着镜子，摆弄自己娇艳的脸蛋：“酒会么？难得冠霖有兴致...”她合上粉饼盖子：“这戏早拍的差不多了，我有时间，晚上会参加的。”  
   
说话间车子进了会展中心，朴志训把吴大小姐一行人送到正门口，准备下车的时候他突然唤了一声：“慧珍姐...”青年摩挲着驾驶座皮垫布料，见女人回过头，仿佛一瞬间的冲动突然被举旗难定的犹豫冲淡了不少，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，鼓起勇气一板一眼的小声认真道：“您记得提醒赖总，赖总他喝不了葡萄酒，他，他对葡萄过敏...”

吴慧珍纤纤玉手停在门把上，愣了一下。她仔细的审视着朴志训那张写满了关切无半分谄媚讨好之意的脸，眼神里难得多了几丝赞许：“真看不出来，你还挺关心你们老板嘛。”保安拉开车门，她优雅迈出一只银色的高跟鞋，冲朴志训点了点头：“谢谢，我记住了。”

等他泊好了车再返回会场的时候，晚宴已经开始了。朴志训蹑手蹑脚的从侧门挤进去，寻了个偏僻的角落坐了下来。信洋自开业已有数年光景，发展稳健，数百人围坐在几十张大圆桌上，觥筹交错，也煞是热闹。朴志训捞了瓶啤酒，刚郁闷的想起自己还得开车不能喝的时候，赖冠霖一席黑色西装上了舞台。

笔挺的剪裁和素雅的领带都是由设计师为他量身打造的，赖冠霖系好半颗纽扣，风度翩翩的走了上去，他打理精致的乌黑短发拢在白皙俊美的面容旁一泻而下，英俊的让人移不开视线。台下掌声骤起，赖冠霖接过话筒，微笑着向四周致意，稍作停顿后便沉着的开始致辞。

朴志训百无聊赖的摇晃着酒杯，嗅一口酒香，看一眼舞台上的青年。那人落落大方发言的样子，和无数次午夜梦回中还是高中生的他站在新年舞会上主持开场时镇定自若的神态如出一辙。尘封的过往早已碎成烙在记忆深处的剪影，沉甸依旧，朴志训出神的凝望着这个人，喜欢到眼睛都有些发涨，心口的神经突突直跳。

他怎么能这么好看，他怎么，总是让我那么心动。

明晃晃的会展中心灯光炫目斑斓，朴志训神情恍惚的看向上方枝杈横斜的水晶吊顶灯，他分明滴酒未沾，此时却似乎有点醉了。

一个人的晚餐是索然无味的。朴志训划拉着盘子里的蔬菜沙拉，有一搭无一搭的往嘴里送，他沉默的坐在嘈杂热络的环境中，与周遭的纷扰有些许格格不入。他带着目的进入信洋，本就无意结下什么人缘，唯一熟识的邕圣祐坐在离他十几米开外的凳子上，喝的满脸通红的搂着自己上司的肩膀称兄道弟。朴志训撇撇嘴，一回头正撞见主桌上吴慧珍凑在赖冠霖耳边浅笑盈盈的样子，一个仪表堂堂，一个婀娜婉约，真是一对金童玉女，天作之合。朴志训手一抖，叉子划过餐盘发出刺耳的狰狞。

晚宴结束后照例是团结友爱的合影留念，醉的歪歪斜斜的众人挤在老板跟未来老板娘周围聒噪不断。赖冠霖被灌了不少酒，听着耳边喋喋不休的殷勤直犯晕，他看着助理小韩东奔西跑指挥大伙排位的背影，余光扫过宴会厅的一角，就停下了：“朴志训，愣在下面干什么？快点过来拍照了！”

不少人顺着他的声音看过去，朴志训尴尬的缩在圆桌后面：“赖总...我就算了吧，我可以帮你们拍......”  
   
“说什么呢，没看见人家摄影师举着相机半天了，”赖冠霖不耐的挥挥手，催他“赶紧上来。”

喊“三、二、一，茄子”的时候，朴志训偷偷扭过头。他跟赖冠霖只隔了十几个人的距离，中间却仿佛横亘了一座难以跨越的灯火，是那么遥不可及。快门‘咔嚓’响起的一瞬间，吴慧珍亲昵的揽住了赖冠霖的胳膊，朴志训突然暗自庆幸自己站在了视线被挡住大半的人群里，他一点都不想看到赖冠霖此刻的表情。

庆典结束已是深夜，赖冠霖拎着公文包独自一人上了车：“不需要送慧珍姐回去了吗？”

他带上车门，冲驾驶座上的人点点头：“不用，她经纪人来接了。我们走吧。”

车子安静的行驶在疏影横斜的林荫小道中，赖冠霖似乎是真的累着了，一直沉默的仰在后座上闭目养神。清冷的月色一道道抚过他英俊的脸庞，世界寂寞到仿佛只剩下我和你，过去与现实的重影在似真似幻间来回交替，光影流转。朴志训听着那人细细的呼吸声，悄悄松开了油门，让汽车行进的慢一点，再慢一点，最好能一路私奔回那段恬淡温馨的从前，就把门上了锁，再也再也不和他分开。

他握着方向盘任思绪翻飞，忽然听到一个熟悉的声音在耳边热切的小声唤：“志训哥，志训哥！”朴志训已有数年不曾听过那个声音这样亲密叫他的名字，他吃惊的回过了头。正午的阳光火辣辣的，赖冠霖趴在窗外，手扣在玻璃上温和冲他笑。他穿着那件深灰色条纹的高中制服，熨的齐齐整整，春季的S城正是柳絮满天飞的季节，像有人不小心吹散了一捧棉絮，和风飞舞着，比云还多情。而他就站在这幅画面里，俊美的似梦般不真切。

朴志训鬼头鬼脑推开窗子，伸出去半张脸：“你怎么这会儿过来了？”

“不是你叫我一下课就来找你...”  
   
“老王拖堂了，一时半会儿还结束不了，”朴志训压低了声线，滴哩咕噜的转着眼珠子谨慎打量在楼道背着手来回溜达的英语教师老王，“他非得让把今天的课文抄满20遍才能走，正好你来了...”  
   
半沓纸拧着身子别别扭扭的从窗户缝里挤出来：“好弟弟，咱们哥俩好，对半分，你10遍我10遍，反正你也得待在这等我回家。”

赖冠霖皱着眉，不大情愿的接过了纸：“哥，你怎么又叫我帮你写作业，这个月都第三次了...”  
   
朴志训恨铁不成钢的拿笔敲了敲他的脑袋，语重心长道：“这不是为了跟你早点走嘛，你小子别不识抬举啊！”老王听见动静黑着脸探进一副蛤蟆眼镜，冲班里喊：“喂，窗边那个，朴志训！安静一点！”

他无辜吐了吐舌头，露出一排白洁的牙齿，偷偷摸摸朝站在窗外的赖冠霖挥挥肉拳头，威胁道：“都怪你啊赖冠霖，”朴志训浮夸的用唇型的一个字一个字示意他：“赶-紧-写----”

二人难得消停了下来。万物复苏的春天是一年里灵感最蠢蠢欲动的季节，有人抒写童话，有人描绘美景，有人歌颂爱情，而两个十来岁的少年无福消受，只能一个趴在桌前，一个趴在窗边，苦情的和作业负隅顽抗。许多年后想来，那却是朴志训记忆里最最温存难忘的画面。他拧着眉写着写着，忽然抬起圆溜溜的眼睛：“冠霖，不许盯着我看了。”

四目相接，被叫住名字的那个人慌里慌张的埋下了头。一股青涩的、羞怯的、晦涩难明的情绪像疯草般在心底滋长。朴志训移开目光，没再看他，脸却微微透着红，他握住笔重复机械的抄写动作，声音又细又小：“你专心一点。”

 

03  
似乎是喝了不少酒的缘故，赖冠霖难得睡了个好觉。第二天是周末，他睁开眼已经快12点了。年轻的赖总摸了摸自己憋憋的肚皮，正捏着手机纠结点哪家外卖的时候门铃突然响了。他好奇打开门，只见朴志训一身家居服站在外面，费力的拎了个大箱子：“老家那边寄了不少土特产，我一个人也吃不完，”他大咧咧笑的明丽，语下却挂着千百种小心：“赖总没吃饭呢吧？”

赖冠霖把人招呼进门，帮他把箱子搬到桌子上，随意翻腾着：“薯片、海苔、巧克力派......”他好笑看着对面的漂亮青年，调侃道：“这些垃圾食品每一样我倒是都挺爱吃，不过朴志训，你们老家的土特产就是这些？”  
   
朴志训干巴巴扯了扯嘴角，不正面答他：“啊，你、你喜欢就好。”他东张西望的看了一圈，才指指冰箱，试探着问：“赖总，家里有菜吧？”  
   
   
   
焖锅在明晃晃的抽油烟机灯下突突冒着泡泡，小小的厨房香气四溢。赖冠霖靠在木制推拉门边听刀切割胡萝卜发出的清脆‘咔嚓’声，恍惚觉得自己正置身于老夫老妻婚后多年的和谐景象。他看着朴志训鞠着背和那截形状不稳的胡萝卜抗争的背影，情不自禁笑着说：“真是小看你了，早知道我隔壁住着个会做饭的大神，我还成天点什么外卖。”  
   
朴志训擦了擦额上的汗，没有回头：“你要是喜欢的话，我天天过来给你做都可以。”

赖冠霖并没把他的话往心里去，他悠闲喝了口茶：“朴志训，你怎么总是对我这么好啊？”

那人却避而不答。

朴志训关了火，参鸡汤的浓香随着清风的洗礼渐渐淡去。它不像有些人，即便我老到忘记了他的声音，忘记了他的笑脸，忘记了他的名字。只要回想起他在我身边时的那种感受，一切又回到了从前，有些事情永远都不会改变。

他带上棉质手套熟练端起锅，路过赖冠霖身边的时候，朴志训停下，认认真真的注视着他，笑的温柔却寂寞，仔细解释道：“因为你长得很像我的一位故人。”

赖冠霖愣了愣：“故人，什么故人？”二人到餐桌边落了座，朴志训给他盛汤，那厮却不依不饶，绞尽脑汁想了半天又谨慎试探道：“是...是之前你跟我提过的男朋友吗...”他接过碗，低低道了声：“谢谢，请放在这吧。”  
   
心口传来一阵钻心的剧痛，朴志训垂着头，不敢让赖冠霖看到他此刻痛苦而扭曲的表情。明明是昔日彼此相爱到非他不可的恋人，而现如今，他与他坐的是那么近，熟稔的气息萦绕鼻尖，却疏离而客气，活成了这个世界上最熟悉的两个陌生人。朴志训说不出口，他什么也说不出，他怕他就算说出来，赖冠霖也不会明白他爱他是如此之深，而那只会让他更痛。  
   
他第无数次强迫自己把多少剜心的酸楚生吞下去，再换上那张没心没肺的虚假面具，闷声闷气的否认：“不是的。”  
   
客厅的钟摆发出机械的哒哒声，冷漠又刻板。赖冠霖注意到他微微泛红的眼眶，心下了然。他努力忽视一阵阵莫名窜上心头的别扭情绪，喝了两口汤，生硬的把话题岔开：“手是怎么弄的啊？”  
   
朴志训看了眼自己手腕上狰狞的伤痕，不在意道：“小时候胡闹，被烫伤的。大夫说这辈子大概都会留下个疤，好不了的。”  
   
心里的疤也是。  
   
“哦，是这样啊。”  
   
他们又安静了下来，凝滞的空气回荡在汤匙碰碗的清脆声响中。赖冠霖如芒在背的坐着，朴志训的沉默和明显黯然下去的脸色让他觉得不舒服，很不舒服，奇怪的不舒服，似乎每一次和这个人单独在一起心头总是会律动起一波波特殊的频率，让人不由自主想要靠近却怎么也参不透。赖冠霖纠结了很久，还是没忍住问出口：“所以...他为什么要离开你啊？”  
   
“他并没有和我分手。”朴志训苦涩一笑，把最后那点汤灌进肚子里：“2年前他去了美国，就再也没有回来。”  
   
   
   
大概是提到了伤心事后来朴志训一直情绪不高，赖冠霖小心注意着他的神色，饭后主动请缨道：“我来洗碗吧。”  
   
“啊？没关系的，”朴志训短促应了一声，捉回来些许高昂的神志，他无辜眨眨眼：“好不容易有个机会在老板面前表现一下，就让我好人做到底...”  
   
赖冠霖把他拦在身后，直接拧开了水龙头，边洗边说：“来者是客，更何况饭都是你做的，我怎么好意思就这么翘个二郎腿吃一中午白食。”他往锅里挤了两滴洗洁精，回头望着朴志训，忽然真挚道：“不在单位的时候别总是对我那么客气，不加称谓直接叫我的名字也可以，我...跟你聊天我也挺开心的。”  
 

 

碧波万顷的午后，空气真是柔和的可以。风吹进纱窗，丝丝缕缕，带着一种难以捉摸的醉意，让嗅着的人都要为之倾倒。

高大英俊的青年站在料理台前忙着摆弄那几坨白而细的糯米，背后忽然黏上一具暖洋洋的躯体：“冠霖，早安。”那人搂着他的腰，费劲儿的垫着脚非要亲他的脸：“做什么呢？”

他回过头，和这人交换了一个甜蜜冗长的吻：“寿司，喜欢吃吗？”

朴志训耍赖咬他的嘴唇，舌头纠缠在一起，舍不得和他分开，连话都说的断断续续：“喜欢，你给我做毒药，我都吃得下去。”

赖冠霖干脆把手里的活放下来，伸进他松松垮垮的白色衬衣里掐他的腰，掐的这人就是一个激灵：“怎么起的这么早？”朴志训软绵绵的下身光溜溜的，什么都没穿，臀缝间的密处还留着昨晚情到浓时这人射进他体内的秽物，黏靡又情色。赖冠霖揉着他饱满的臀瓣，坏笑道：“昨天不是还说，哥累着了吗？”

朴志训臊的满脸通红，连鼻尖都渗着细细密密的汗：“醒来看见你不在了，就睡不着了。”他一把挡住赖冠霖直勾勾盯着他的视线，急吼吼的试图转移注意力：“快点做快点做，我还等着吃呢！”

那人温柔笑了笑，拂开他的手低下头继续珍惜的吻他，边亲边问：“志训哥这么喜欢我吗？”

啧啧的亲吻声缠绵不休，朴志训被人抱在怀里，眼泛春意的揪住男人颈后的发，心跳快到要从嗓子眼里蹦出去。他闻着赖冠霖熟悉又好闻的气息，在他唇边着迷的叹息道：“就是这么喜欢你，唔——”

 

04  
上课铃刚响朴佑镇就挤眉弄眼的蹭过来了：“喂，志训，我可看到了啊，”他戳了戳朴志训鼓鼓囊囊的裤子兜，调侃道：“可以啊你小子，这么深藏不露。说说呗，被隔壁班花表白的感觉是啥滋味？”

朴志训正心烦着，没好气的把好友推开：“别烦我啊，专心听讲。”他看了眼朴佑镇写满了‘朴志训这家伙竟然要认真学习’的震惊表情，只好小声解释道：“不是给我的，是给冠霖的。”

“噢——这都当第几次丘比特啦，”朴佑镇夸张哦了一声，同情道：“别灰心嘛志训，有你那个明星竹马弟弟在，谁的光环都得被他遮了去。”他拍了拍朴志训明显塌下去的肩膀，义愤填膺的不行：“等明年你从Z高毕业了，我们考的远远的，让他想照也照不到。咱也要展翅高飞，大放异彩，闪瞎这群女生的眼！”

朴志训翻了好大一个白眼：“要飞你自己飞去，别拉上我。”他咬开笔帽，在纸上恶狠狠的奋笔疾书：“我没打算离开这儿。”

朴佑镇正沉浸在对未来的美好畅想中呢，听了他的话一脸朽木不可雕也般的痛心疾首：“志训，是什么让你对这座城市如此牵肠挂肚，耿耿于怀！说，我要你告诉我！”

他虎头虎脑揪住朴志训左摇右晃作尔康向紫薇咆哮状，动静大的惊人。朴志训被他折腾的一条胳膊都快脱臼了，他没脾气剜了朴佑镇一眼，无奈放下笔，小心蠕动着嘴唇试图息事宁人：“我舍不得我爸妈，行了吧。”

“别瞎编理由糊弄我...”

“朴佑镇！朴志训！”老王的粉笔头一向稳准狠，说话间就利落的蹦到近前，来了个一石二鸟：“给我拿着书到后面站着去！”

窗外的梅树开花了，叽叽喳喳的山雀叫谱满青春的旋律。这个世界肮脏又喧嚣，我好不容易找到一方净土，才敢把我对你的情意藏在那里。可是它早已沉的不堪负荷，满到快要溢出来，可不可以就让我采上一捧，托空气作邮差，印上真心当邮票，收件人是你。而那封不曾寄出的信，皱巴巴摊在班级第五排的一张书桌上，密密麻麻的涂满了赖冠霖的名字。

 

S市的城南巷子胡同，203号，是这个浮躁的城市中矛盾又和谐的一处存在。鹅卵石子路上一座灰白的墙壁化作世俗的屏障，将一座陈旧，一座高雅的楼宇摆在了不稳的天平上。推开那扇爬满枯萎常春藤的窗，数米开外的卧房里摆着价格高昂的沙发座椅，雍容华贵，镂空浮雕的门更是衬的这座大宅设计别致，器宇轩昂。

朴志训总喜欢跨坐在飘窗阳台上，一条腿伸到外面，悠来荡去，拿纸团丢对面擦得锃明瓦亮的玻璃，直到卧室的主人推开窗户：“志训哥，今天放学怎么没等我一起走啊？”

被叫到名字的人正忙着用嘴接抛的老高的菠萝硬糖：“不是没等你，是被老王留下来罚抄单词去了。”他一口接住两颗，脑袋‘咣’一声撞在窗框上，嗑的眼泪差点流出来：“听说今年的新年舞会你被选为主持人了？”

“是啊，哥会来看吗？”

朴志训挠挠头，纤长的睫毛在冬日的寒风里微微发着抖，声音突然变得小小的，没有底气：“我都高三了哪有那个闲工夫...”说着他从塞满了硬币的裤兜里拽出一枚造型别致的硬壳卡纸，在暗夜里透着淡粉色的光，随意丢了过去：“想去看你的崇拜者多着呢，数数吧，这都第几个了。”

赖冠霖捡起那封散着香味的心形，坏笑中偷藏着明知不可能的期待：“呦，是哥给我写的吗？”

“开什么玩笑呢？”朴志训坐在窗边赌气扑腾着两条腿，别过脸去不肯看他。余光却警惕的打量着赖冠霖把那张纸铺开，展平，小女生的字迹在灯下秀气端正，鼓足勇气叙述着害羞的少女心绪：

“赖同学，你好，我是高三二班的李璐璐。铺开准备已久的信笺，纵使千言万语不知该从何说起，我还是鼓足勇气写信给你。记得第一次见到你是在学校的篮球联赛上，你...”  
   
“饶了我这只没人爱的单身狗吧赖冠霖，”朴志训捂着耳朵，从窗台一跃而下，气鼓鼓抵在劣质木地板上义正言辞：“每次收到情书都要给我读一遍，这，这是赤裸裸的炫耀！”

他大声的控诉着，心却酸成了一碰就碎的柠檬味气泡，可怜巴巴在空气里漂浮着，无人问津。

少年放下信纸，站在夜里静静看着他，灯火阑珊处，暗流浮动间，他忽然开口问道：“所以志训哥，你希望我答应和她交往吗？”

朴志训愣了愣，干巴巴咽着口水吞下两碗黄莲，直烧的自己喉痛胃颤，却逞强道：“哈，哈哈，哈哈哈，这种事儿问我干什么，你自己决定呗。”

那人了然点点头，柔声对他道了句晚安，就关上了窗，独留下朴志训一个人辗转反侧了一夜。

 

一入深冬，一年一度的Z高新年舞会就成了正值青春期的少男少女们最最热衷的话题。临近年尾的那一周公开了以赖冠霖和李璐璐为首的主持阵容，更是将讨论的热度推向了前所未有的高潮。

朴佑镇腿搭在课桌上，口香糖吹的老高：“我看啊，你那个邻居弟弟，要先你一步脱离单身狗的队伍咯。”

朴志训头埋在桌子底下打单机打的如火如荼：“你又听到什么八卦了？”

泡泡“叭”的一声炸个粉碎，朴佑镇翻身怼了他一肘子，吧唧着嘴里那一坨无味的软糖：“诶志训，别说你不知道啊。李璐璐追你那弟弟可有段时间了，全校都传遍了，这段日子他俩又天天在一起排练，瞧这架势，有戏啊啧啧......”  
   
刷单机的手顿了顿，好半天才继续按屏幕的动作，却连被砍了三五刀：“哈，哈哈，是嘛。我好一阵子没见冠霖，看来再见面要让他请我吃顿好的了。”

“啊啊！志训，右边右边，小心！呀完了——”

朴志训猛地抬起热的红通通的脸蛋，把手机胡乱丢在桌子上，没再开腔。屏幕上赫然亮着‘Game Over’两个大字，挣扎着最后一点余热渐渐暗了下去。

 

年尾最后一天的月色织成了一张柔软的网，把男孩女孩们载歌载舞的快乐温柔的罩在里面。朴志训挤进现场的时候晚会已接近尾声，他刚下了晚自习，磨磨叽叽的整理着书包犹豫了很久，还是没忍住溜了过来。

他原本打算找个地方坐下好好看会儿热闹，没成想一抬眼就撞上了舞台上的赖冠霖。

他文质彬彬的站在那上面，好似一个最绮丽的梦。实在是太出众，太好看了，全场的光芒都不及他一个人耀眼。

未成年的少年一席黑色西装，头发也打理的井井有条，浑身散发出淡雅雍容的气质是那么令人高不可攀，只得望而兴叹。赖冠霖握着话筒，时不时友好的和身边的女伴来个互动，他独有的俊秀与空灵抢足了风头，唇边小小的梨涡更是犹如上帝巧夺天工的神作。

朴志训呆呆的望着他不放，也不想放，整颗心都臣服在了赖冠霖脚下，喜欢到不知如何是好。

只是可惜他兀自心动了没一会儿，屁股下的凳子就凭空长出几根针似的，扎的他坐立难安。每当舞台上的人和身旁的搭档四目交接，都会引起周遭不小的骚动，八卦不休。那李璐璐不愧是班花，真真是个可人儿。许是光明正大站在了心上人身边，今天的她酥胸半露，长发也烫出几弯大卷，标致极了。朴志训拧着一锅醋溜溜的脑细胞纠结了很久，也只能想到‘好配’两个大字。

他看着看着，就越发觉得没劲儿了起来。串场主持下台之后，朴志训从凳子底下翻出自己的书包，慢吞吞的离开了。

等出了晚会大堂他又不想回家了，朴志训心里头堵得厉害，喉咙上像压了块大石头，让他连喘气都不痛快。他背着包一个人漫无目的的溜达着，股股寒风夹杂着不知名的细小颗粒袭来，他才意识到自己爬上了校楼顶的那方天台。

朴志训抬起头，下雪了，是为了迎接这个落寞又孤单的新年吗？

大片大片的雪花从昏暗的天空中纷纷扬扬的落下来，疲倦的月也让出了位置，只留下几颗星星放哨，成双结对的。

朴志训冻得打了个哆嗦，从地上抓了把石子一粒一粒发泄般的扔向看不见尽头的黑暗。他也不知道自己在生谁的气，生李璐璐的气吗？学校里喜欢赖冠霖的女孩可不止她一个，他根本气不过来。生赖冠霖的气吗？赖冠霖只是他相识多年的邻家弟弟，除此之外再无第二个修饰词来形容他们之间的关系。

那大概就是自己最可气吧，遮遮掩掩，总是止步不前的，没有勇气的自己。

“怎么一个人在这站着，不冷吗？”

朴志训闻声回过头。

一抹熟悉挺拔的身影长身玉立的站在簌簌白雪中，还是方才见到的那件黑色西装，他单手随性插在兜里，唇边挂着微笑，就算是画中人也不过英俊至此。

“哦，是冠霖啊，”朴志训没料到会在这碰着他，他踢了几脚一落在地上就变得灰突突的雪，不大自在道：“你不陪着李璐璐，过来找我干嘛？” 

赖冠霖笑了笑，反问道：“我为什么要陪着她啊？”

朴志训心里不知积攒了多少苦涩，他生着自己的闷气懊恼背过身去不再看他，一面强压住喉咙突然泛起的细小哽咽，然后听到身后那个人又问：“志训哥...来看今晚的演出了吧？”  
   
朴志训拧着头，吸了吸鼻涕：“没有。”  
   
“别骗我了，”那人叹了口气：“你一进来我就注意到你了。”  
   
希希索索的动静从黑夜的彼岸传来，隔着雪帘，辨不真切：“今天我来，也是受人之托。”他顿了很久，似乎偷偷压抑下了什么让人看不懂的情绪：“以往总是哥帮我递信，今晚我也收到了一封，指名给你的，托我代为转达。写信的人说他纠结了很久很久，才敢对你表白。”  
   
雪越降越大了，大到把他的声音也含混其中，朦朦胧胧，夹杂着几分青春的悸动。

那人慢慢转过身子，一脸的不敢置信。赖冠霖举着纸，没再解释，认认真真的开口念到：“朴同学，你好，我是高一五班的赖冠霖...”

“赖冠霖！”朴志训眼圈一下子红了，声音控制不住的发着抖，他苦笑了一下：“这并不好笑，拜托你想耍人别来找我...”  
   
“我没有在开玩笑！你先听我说完。”  
   
那人直白望着他，目光温柔坚定。半晌才深吸了一口气，继续道：“...我是高一五班的赖冠霖。铺开准备已久的信笺，纵使千言万语不知该从何说起，我还是鼓足勇气写信给你。”

“记得第一次见到你是在四年级的寒假，你搬到我家隔壁的第一天就把纸飞机丢进了我的房间。我气的抱着头要找你算账，结果你一脸天不怕地不怕的冲我扮了个鬼脸，就把纱窗咣的一声拉上了，连个机会都不给我。可是志训哥，你知不知道，那天你的纸飞机不光撞到了我的脑袋，也飞进了我的心。”

“后来我跟着你上了中学，又进了同一所高中。这六年里我一共帮你写过72次作业，逃过5次课，打了3次架，每一件陪你做过的事从小到大我都记得清清楚楚。当我意识到自己对你的感情变了质，我早就已经离不开你了。”

“哥，你能不能不要怪我，我真的不是为了炫耀。每次读你托人转交给我的情书，我只是控制不住的想要看看你会不会为了我吃醋的样子。因为我是那么没自信，不知道这么好的你，会不会也有可能喜欢上我...”  
   
零点的钟声敲响了，人们习惯在辞旧迎新的夜里许愿来年事事顺遂，美梦成真。朴志训跨在新年的门槛上，模糊着视线看向站在青涩年华里的少年。我们总是怀揣着各自的秘密，一次又一次芥蒂着彼此的心思，再躲到角落里偷偷舔舐伤口，直到痛过回首，才发现走过的路早已写满了这个人的名字，烙进生命里，至死难忘。

朴志训闭上眼睛，听着耳畔的袅袅钟音，祈祷自己可以变的简单一点，简单到只做好一件事。

认认真真的去爱一个人。

“朴志训，能够遇见你大概已经花光了我这辈子全部的幸运了。虽然你脾气比我大，性格比我倔，还是比我年长了两岁的哥哥，”赖冠霖放下纸，手心已经被汗浸湿了。他看着朴志训，突然有些想哭。少年屏住了呼吸：“可我还是想宠着你，宝贝你，只喜欢你...”  
   
“我不想再让你帮我递情书了，哥，你把你自己寄给我好吗？”

 

他直挺挺立在原地焦灼的等待着，身上落满了大片大片的雪花。朴志训动了动僵硬的四肢，突然笑了：“冠霖，你怎么这么笨的啊，表个白都要抄别人的信。”  
   
他胡乱抹了把眼睛，无限温柔的回望着面前的少年，鼻腔涌起的酸涩还是无法抑制的再一次夺眶而出：“笨蛋，你再不过来，再不过来的话...”  
   
他跌入了一个明明冰冷却让他感到异常温暖的怀抱。只要他说好，赖冠霖就一秒都等不及。朴志训知道，他正在和这个世界上他最爱的人拥抱，从今往后，还会有很多很多个，拥抱，亲吻，相守，他要和他爱的人一起去感受：“再不过来的话，你还要我等你多久？”  
   
他们紧紧搂着对方，两个人因为情绪太激烈浑身发着抖，可是谁都舍不得松开交握的手。朴志训小心靠在赖冠霖的肩头，不愿让他看到自己的眼泪。为了得到这一天他愿意付出他的全部去跟上帝交换，而当他真的得到了的时候，朴志训却捡不出一个合适的词去形容他此时此刻的感受：“冠霖，你要是敢离开我，”他半认真半开玩笑的威胁着：“我就干脆以死相逼了。”

 

06  
赖冠霖也没想到这个点他会接到赖昀的电话：“姐，你还记得你有个弟弟呢？”

电话那端的人佯怒着笑了半天：“臭小子，少贫啊，”似乎是台灯被扭开的声音：“怎么样，最近过得好不好？慧珍呢，你们相处的...顺利吧？”

“还行吧，老样子，”赖冠霖抿了口水：“就算我说100次不想跟吴家联姻，到头来不还是得顺你们的意，”他冷哼了一声，见姐姐那边沉默着，才意识到自己又把话题带的沉重了，“不提这事了，你呢，姐夫跟William呢？”

“挺好的，William都会叫妈妈了。”

“那爸妈呢？”

“上周一块去墨西哥旅行，还没回来。”

姐弟二人话了半天没边没沿的家事：“姐，到底有什么事啊？洛杉矶这会儿凌晨3点吧，你不睡觉就为了跟我说这些有的没的？”

赖昀咬了咬牙：“这不都是大半夜想到你小子的事情，睡不着了么！”她犹豫了半晌，才小心翼翼的开口试探道：“冠霖...这次回信洋，你，你有没有遇到什么老熟人啊？”  
   
“有啊，邕圣祐，你还记得不？我大学的学长，我进A大的时候他研究生都快毕业了。”  
   
“这样啊...那还有别人吗？”赖昀心提到了嗓子眼。  
   
弟弟的声音似乎被越洋电波拖慢了节奏，赖昀摩挲着电话线等了好半天，才听对面的人道：“没有了。姐，你今天到底怎么回事？”

赖昀这才长舒了口气，随口应付道：“信洋虽不是多大规模的公司，业务却很繁琐。家里人担心你一个人回国接下这摊子能不能忙的过来，多几个老熟人帮衬我们才能更放心。现在这个社会，人心隔肚皮...”  
   
她一口气说了十来分钟才结束了唠叨，赖昀放下电话，脸上的担忧和凝重却没能轻松几分。她拿起手机，偌大的新闻标题‘信洋科技喜迎开业5周年’下方有一张小小的新闻配图，赖冠霖和吴慧珍站在正中间，露出标准的商业笑容，十分登对。在画面的最右方，一个身材娇小的青年微微侧着头望向中间的人，劣质画质很难让人看得清他的五官，可赖昀还是一眼认出了他。

 

晚上的局请来了业内的佛爷恒星娱乐，这恒星财大气粗，旗下一线明星众多，信洋作为小小一方技术中介，能扒上爸爸的大腿分一杯下月开播的王牌电视剧的羹，这一年的盈利指标就轻松了大半。赖冠霖带着几位高管苦等了一个来小时，金主贵人们才姗姗来迟。

“呦，这不是鼎鼎大名的赖公子嘛，久仰久仰。”

恒星项目总监孙远带着人马晃晃悠悠走了进来，一见着赖冠霖就堆起假笑：“赖总久等了吧，路上太堵，我们来迟了。”

赖冠霖能说啥，人家肯赏脸来吃个饭就算给你面子了。众人招呼着落了座，这孙远混迹娱乐圈20余载，人脉广博，多少圈内上至一姐下至18线网红想往他床上爬。只是此人花名在外，却偏偏对女人硬不起来，赖冠霖看了眼跟在他身后的朴志训那张漂亮脸蛋，又看了看右手边已经牛逼吹的唾沫星子满天飞的孙远，突然有点后悔没让他在车里等着。他回头小声对朴志训说了一句：“你坐我左边吧，老实吃饭，少插嘴。”

酒过三巡，孙远给自己斟上半杯，又给赖冠霖添满：“赖总什么时候办婚礼啊，我看新闻都上了好几回。”

“就下月月初。”

“哦，那也快了。”

孙远仰脖灌了进去：“赖，赖总，我实话跟你说。今天这酒，要不是看在慧珍的面子上，我还真没空跟你喝。”他凑近赖冠霖的耳朵，打了个响亮的酒嗝：“慧珍是我的老，老熟人了。她爹又是那么个人物，老将军未来的女婿我孙远怎么也得过来见见，你说是不是？”

两人碰了个杯，赖冠霖偷偷攥紧了拳头，嘴上却干巴巴笑着：“孙总，看您这话说的，我们还没结婚就拿着慧珍爸爸的名义出来请客吃饭，这恐怕不大合适吧。”他放下杯子，早觉得头一阵阵发晕了：“今天请您来，也是想给您介绍一下我们信洋的实力。信洋成立五年多...”  
   
“诶，诶，赖总，我说，喝酒不谈生意，你再这么聊下去可就没意思了，”孙远扑棱着大肥脑袋使劲儿摇头，酒气熏天，他嗔笑道：“你还是太年轻，就你这种谈法还想跟我们合作...”  
   
他敷衍扯扯嘴角，再给赖冠霖满上：“不，不说了，来，来干！”  
   
“孙总，要不你们聊，我替赖总喝。”  
   
一只盛满了深红色液体的玻璃器皿挡在了赖冠霖面前，二人循声望了过去。只见一直趴在旁边闷头吃饭没吭声的青年忽然站了起来，手中握着酒杯，目光清明，笑容灿烂天真。孙远的眼睛一下子亮了，像拾到了什么罕见珍珠大宝贝似的：“呦赖总，刚才还没注意，您上哪招到这么好的下属啊，我怎么就没这个福气，”色眯眯的目光一遍遍贪婪扫过朴志训勾人心弦的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁和小巧的嘴唇：“你看看你看看，多么...懂事贴心啊...”  
   
赖冠霖不动声色的挡住了孙远的视线：“这位是我的司机，刚来，不太懂规矩，让孙总见笑了。”他回过头怒瞪着身后的青年，用口型威胁道：“朴志训，你给我坐下！”  
   
“诶，赖总，你这是哪的话。我受宠若惊还来不及怎么会见笑，”孙远主动同他碰了碰杯子：“有小帅哥作陪也有益于我们合作的顺利推进，一举多得，挺好，哈，哈哈...”  
   
朴志训一把拽住赖冠霖就要发作的手腕，还未等他开口就把酒整杯倒进嘴里，讨巧笑道：“我们赖总也就这点量，能陪您喝到现在已经是极限了。二位慢慢聊，孙总要是还想喝，我只管奉陪到底。”说完他站起身给几个人都满上酒，侧过赖冠霖身边的时候，朴志训小心凑上前，声音压的低低的：“赖总，别急着谢我，今晚我就替你上了啊，”他犹豫了一会儿，又小声道：“这个人，真不好对付。你还是...提防着点吧。”  
   
逢场作戏的吆喝声又大了起来，赖冠霖困惑的看着身旁的青年，却越发觉得自己读不懂他了。他不知道他为什么这么贴心，不知道为什么总是能在他陷入窘境的时候第一时间拔刀相助，他更不知道，上一次他们纠结谁上的这个问题，还是在城南巷子胡同一所普通民宅咯吱乱颤的床上。  
   
朴志训跪在那上面，哆嗦着腿被身后的男人按着肩膀干的气都喘不匀：“冠、冠霖......”他的脸红的快要滴血，满眼是泪，甬道内含着的肉棒一次次狠狠顶在穴心，操干的他腰眼泛酸，双腿抖个不停：“你...你轻一点......”  
   
赖冠霖掰开他的股缝，性器更深的塞了进去。修长的手掌掐住那两瓣饱满的臀肉，情色的揉捏不断留下凌乱的指痕，爽的朴志训难耐的夹着腿，饥渴的穴张着嘴勤快的上下吞吐：“你、你把窗帘拉...啊......拉上！”他挣扎着回过头，红着眼睛嗔怪瞪他，却眉尾含情：“就不怕你家里人......啊、啊...你慢点......看见么...”  
   
青年狠顶了他一下体贴停下来，一把罩上墨青色的布帘，复又俯下身搂紧朴志训绵软的腰，一下下狠力插进去：“哥，你怎么胆子这么小，”他们唇齿相依，吻的难分难舍，赖冠霖咬住他的舌头反复纠缠，力气大的恨不得把他整个人吃进肚子里去：“都这会儿了还担心些有的没的，我就问你，舒不舒服？跟我做爱舒不舒服？”  
   
朴志训泄出两声哼哼唧唧的淫叫，被他操的实在没办法了，流着泪老老实实承认道：“舒服、好...额......好舒服。”  
   
那人满意点点头，按住身下人性器狠狠擦过他的敏感点，囊袋拍打在穴口的声音啪啪乱响个不停。朴志训痉挛的扭动着，渐渐叫的声音都不对了：“啊......哈啊......不行、我......快受不了了...”他后面被人干的汁水横流，前端的性器直挺挺戳在床单上甩来甩去，他猛地一把揪住床单，就浑身发抖着射了出来。  
   
高潮过后朴志训瘫在床上，一点力气都使不出来。赖冠霖压在他身上用舌头逡巡过他汗津津的后背，极尽温柔。他好心让被干的软成一团的人休息了一会儿，又把人翻过来，还没等朴志训缓过劲儿就被男人摆弄着胳膊腿面对面深插了进去：“呃——冠霖......”朴志训红着脸一把搂住了他的脖子，叫的青筋都爆出来了：“怎么...怎么又要来啊......”  
   
赖冠霖把他两条软的不像样子的腿甩到臂弯上跨好，腰下使力：“哥光顾着自己爽了，就把我给忘了...”他可怜巴巴低下头，舌头探进朴志训喘息个不断的温热口腔，搔刮他脆弱的上颚，任性极了：“志训哥下边把我含的真舒服，我才不要出去。”  
   
“唔......唔......混、啊...混蛋！”  
   
他无力的摇着头抗议着，身后的蜜处却听话的张着嘴猛吸，情热的电流张狂作乱在身体内的每一根神经，刺激的朴志训头皮发麻，大脑一片空白。他刚射过的耻物把赖冠霖的小腹弄得黏答答的，随着这人每一下的冲刺，淫靡的体液顺着青年漂亮的马甲线流到两个人的交合处，把那地方糟蹋的更加狼狈不堪。  
   
赖冠霖把他的腿推到这人的颈侧，死死压在朴志训身上在他体内捣来捣去。阴茎插进极致的内里，再停在穴心深处来回研磨，不断重复着出出入入的动作。朴志训被他欺负的魂都没了一半，灭顶的情欲如熊熊烈火烧的他差点晕过去。他掐着青年的脖子，指甲把他背上抓的全是印子：“够了...够了没......”难捱的泪水和汗水混在一起，顺着朴志训精巧的下颌滴滴答答往下淌：“不对，这跟我想的...不对......”  
   
赖冠霖勒着他的腰重重顶了数下，问他：“哪里不对了？”  
   
被干的意识迷乱的人神思恍惚的盯着昏暗的天花板，喃喃道：“反了，位置...反了，我应该在上...”  
   
结果他一句话没说完就被男人拦腰抱了起来，一屁股坐在抽插个不停的阴茎上。那人紧紧搂着他，一边在他脸上胡乱亲吻，彼此的气息纠缠不休：“哥哥说什么我都听，你喜欢这样的体位怎么不早跟我说？”  
   
朴志训红着脸没有力气的推他，却被干的连一个否认的气音都发不出来，没一会儿就瘫在赖冠霖肩头娇喘连连。他不由自主的环住了青年的脖子，腿也随着那人进出的频率在他身后难耐的交叠着，赖冠霖每顶他一下他大腿内侧的肌肉就会猛地抽搐，脚趾也跟着痉挛绷紧：“舒服...哈啊......真舒服......”朴志训柔软的腰杆晃个不停，下半身早酸的几乎不像自己的。  
   
男人定定的看着他失神的表情，把他凌乱的鬓发别到耳后，舌头又凑了上去。朴志训的呻吟全被他堵回嗓子里，那人闻着他的气息温柔就越发难以存在。他翻搅朴志训的舌头强迫它们纠缠在一起，牙齿胡乱嗑撞着咬的两个人的嘴唇生疼：“哥，你再换句别的，每次都是这一句，”青年捧着他的脸舔他肉肉的耳垂：“说句我爱听的。”  
   
朴志训乖巧趴在他的肩头随他动作，一遍遍贪婪的爱抚这人光滑的背脊。自从开始和赖冠霖交往，幸福感强烈到让他总是怀疑自己活在梦里，太不真实了。活在梦里也好，那些清醒的时候羞于启齿的话赖冠霖应该也不会在意。朴志训艰难的攀到那人耳边吹气，诱惑道：“我喜欢你这么干我...”他着迷的望着恋人英俊的侧脸，满腔的情意让鼻尖的酸涩都渐渐浓烈起来。朴志训失控的一把紧紧抱住这个人，迷恋的喃喃着：“冠霖，我好爱你，我爱你我爱你我爱你...”  
   
欢爱时的情话总能将情绪燃至顶点。他们没了命的吻着对方，肺部的空气都快被彼此用尽。赖冠霖按住他的胯，在朴志训体内肆意驰骋，肉体剧烈的交合声在凌乱的单人床上啪啪作响，朴志训抽泣着扭着腰挣扎了半天，两个人才一前一后的射了出来。  
   
满室欢愉味道。

他们倒在床上体味着高潮的美妙，赖冠霖温柔的抚弄青年汗湿的头发，这人睁着湿漉漉的眼睛，忽然害怕的问他：“冠霖，你不会离开我吧？”

爱的越多，越是容易患得患失，不安到骨子里。

赖冠霖凑上前吻他红艳艳的嘴唇，啧啧不休：“瞎想什么呢？”那人撒娇缩在他肩头，许是刚经历完一场情爱的缘故，青年今天格外依恋他：“明年夏天我就要从A大毕业了，这阵子学校办了好几场校园招聘，全国各地的公司哪哪都有。还记得圣祐哥吧，他就去了B市一家互联网公司，据说薪水还不错...”他搂着赖冠霖的腰，脑袋窝在他的胸膛上：“可你在这里，我就怎么也舍不得离开，我舍不得，我真的舍不得...不想跟你分开...”  
   
赖冠霖把他拥进怀里：“志训哥在哪我就跟着去哪，你看，从中学到大学咱们都读的是同一所学校，可见连老天爷都不忍心让我们异地恋。”  
   
朴志训想了想，嗤笑出声：“还真是这样，也太巧了。看来你这辈子都得乖乖当我的学弟。”  
   
男人翻了个身扑在他身上，直视着朴志训的漂亮眸子眼冒精光：“是啊...好学长，那就让本学弟...好好表现一番...”  
   
   
   
两个人折腾到太阳落了山才从床上爬起来。赖冠霖接到了赖昀打来的电话，靠在窗边低声应付着，朴志训小心翼翼的注意着他的脸色，末了等那人放下电话，才回过头来对他轻松笑笑：“我该回去了，一会儿要来客人，家里人难得回国一趟，我得多花些时间陪陪他们。”  
   
他边换上衣服边感慨道：“还是志训哥哥最自由啊，爸妈去年就回了老家照看老人，一个人住着想怎么样就怎么样...”他突然坏笑着捅了捅朴志训还酸着的腰眼，眼见着这人的脸又红的跟水煮大虾似的：“如果不是这样的话，我也不能想怎么欺负哥哥就怎么欺负，想怎么上就怎么上...”赖冠霖熟练揩了两把油，才哼着歌往门口走。  
   
等送到门外一直闷不作声的朴志训突然握住了他的手腕：“冠霖，如果不是因为我，”他摩挲着那人牛奶色的皮肤，“你是不是就不会这么为难了？”  
   
赖冠霖叹了口气：“志训哥，你别总是这样。我不为难，只要是和你有关的事情我从来都没为难过。”  
   
“可是你也不能老是跟叔叔阿姨这么僵着...”朴志训心急的抬起头：“我跟你说过好多次，我想和你一起走到他们面前，心平气和的谈一谈，兴许你爸爸妈妈就能理解我们。就算他们不能接受，打我也好骂我也好，我都不会在意。我不能让你一个人承担这一切...”  
   
“哥，事情没你想的这么简单，”青年心烦的打断了他的话，按了按突突直跳的太阳穴：“我爸妈的偏执，不是带你去了一次两次谈话就能解决的。我一直在努力希望可以得到他们的认可，但是...这得慢慢来...好在姐姐是理解我的，”他掐了掐朴志训肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，俯下身亲了他一口：“别瞎琢磨了，我真该走了，过两天再来找你。”  
   
朴志训听着他熟悉的脚步声踩在旧宅咯吱乱响的楼梯上渐行渐远，幽黄灯光下的背影随着日历的页页翻动如今也长成了这般可靠温暖的存在，忽然一阵鼻酸。  
   
   
07  
每次送赖冠霖走朴志训都难免有些不舍，结果轮到赖冠霖送他却被折腾了个够呛。赖冠霖觉得自己酒量已经够差了，没成想碰到了一个酒量比自己更差还争着抢着要帮他喝的人，他真的越来越摸不透朴志训的心思了。  
   
服务生进来第三次催打烊的时候朴志训已经趴在桌子上有段时间了，对面的孙远端了只空酒瓶猛劲儿往嘴里灌：“今天喝的高、高兴，就是小、小帅哥，喝酒不、不太行、行啊，”他又换了只满的，却很快洒的只剩个底儿：“还来、来不来了？”  
   
赖冠霖早坐不住了，他站起来挡在朴志训面前打圆场：“孙总，要不就到这吧，都快12点了。”他拿起面前的杯子跟孙远碰了碰，连杯倒了进去：“今天这顿饭主要就是想跟孙总认识认识，希望后续咱们能合作愉快。”说着冲守在门口的服务生打了个招呼：“买单。”  
   
众人这才起身准备散伙，孙远还在那嚷嚷呢：“我没事！去、去下一趴！”赖冠霖使了个眼色让人赶紧将这尊佛送走，才和小韩把朴志训扶了起来，朴志训满面通红的瘫在他身上，醉的人事不省。二人搀着他踉踉跄跄下了楼，小韩哆嗦的站在寒风里看了眼眼睛闭得紧紧的朴志训，直犯愁：“赖总，要不，要不我送志训回去吧？他醉成这个样子也没法开车了，”他抬腕看了眼已经过了零点的表：“好晚了，我先帮您拦个车。”  
   
赖冠霖抹了把汗：“没事，你先回吧。我跟他住在一个小区，帮我叫个代驾，把车放在这也不安全。”  
   
代驾来的倒是够快，赖冠霖半拖半抱的把醉的路都走不了的人弄上了车，喘了好半天才道：“去锦绣园。”  
   
车子平稳启动。朴志训靠在椅背上坐了没一会儿就体力不支的倒在了他身上，赖冠霖垂下眼珠偷偷打量他，他还从未见过朴志训这么老实的样子。那双原本灵动的眼睛被长长的睫毛包裹着，圆润的脸颊被酒意染得通红，微微透着热。他柔软的发丝凌乱散在他肩膀上，吹出的鼻息挠的人心痒。赖冠霖看着他，忽然鬼使神差的凑上前戳了戳他的脸蛋。  
   
还，还挺软。  
   
他猛地把手抽回来，偏过头看向窗外快速倒退的街景，心脏跳得飞快。  
   
朴志训无意识拧着头在他肩窝里蹭来蹭去，赖冠霖配合着调整姿势好让他躺的更舒服一点。这人折腾了一会儿，突然哑着声音呓语道：“冠霖，作业，作业写完了没...”  
   
他话说的含含糊糊，赖冠霖一个字都没有听清：“什么，你说什么？”  
   
朴志训难受的晃着头，似乎是觉得很热，他温润的唇擦过青年裸露在外的脖颈，蹭的这人就是一激灵：“等会...放学，等我一起回家...”  
   
赖冠霖拍拍他的脸蛋，唤他：“醒醒，放什么学呢，你喝懵了。”  
   
那人好像再度睡死了过去，一动不动的。  
   
赖冠霖望着沉睡中的人很久，才意识到自己盯着他看的时间似乎太长了。他把车窗降下来，好让冷风帮朴志训降降温，也顺便冷却几度自己莫名发热的脑袋。朴志训安静了没一会儿，又嘿嘿笑了两声，嘟囔着：“等哥发了工资...我们、我们就去夏威夷。”  
   
这倒是个好地方啊，赖冠霖心想，也不知道他要和谁一起去。  
   
朴志训后来又颠三倒四的说了一堆，青年全当他是在醉话，只把人搂紧并没有仔细听。车子不多时到了锦绣园附近，赖冠霖指挥司机把车停在路边，低头去唤又没了动静的人：“志训，朴志训，”见这人还是闭着眼睛，他泄气的拽着他肉嘟嘟的脸蛋扯了半天：“醒醒，到家了！”  
   
朴志训发出两声无意义的闷哼，这才缓缓睁开醉意朦胧的双眼，茫然的看着他。赖冠霖松了口气，无奈道：“醒了吧，能走吗？”那人直勾勾盯着他不放，眼珠子都没动一下，也不知道有没有听懂，好半天才轻轻嗯了一声。  
   
模糊中他被人从车里半抱出来，软在那人身上跌跌撞撞的行走在深夜一点的林荫小道上，沐浴阵阵寒风。支撑他的人有着可靠的肩膀和劲瘦的手臂，朴志训被酒精毁灭了的神志让他根本辨不出身旁的男人是谁，唯有他的气息是那么熟悉，让他不由自主的想要亲近。  
   
可怕的，深入到骨髓里的熟悉。  
   
他迷茫的抬起晕的地转天旋的脑袋看向黑洞洞的远方，也就是一瞬间的功夫，一个魂牵梦萦的身影一闪而过。  
   
一切发生的是那样突然而意外，朴志训如遇雷轰电掣，整个人像块木头般呆楞在原地，脊背上流下股股冷汗。他张了张嘴想喊住他，却一丝发音的力气都使不出来。他心急的拼命睁大双眼，那个让他念念不忘的影子竟然就这样消失了。  
   
这一次，我不能...再这么轻易放他走了。  
   
一定要抓住他，一定一定。  
   
朴志训猛地挣脱开身边人的桎梏，玩命的向那个方向跑去。  
   
赖冠霖被他突然的举动吓了一跳，他错愕的站在朴志训身后叫了他好几声，见人始终没停下来只得硬着头皮跟了上去。他原本以为朴志训喝了这么多也就是发发酒疯，没什么力气，谁成想这会儿却像是用尽了全部的能量没了命的走在前方，他喘着气跑了半天也没跟上。一直到路的尽头，方才还在一路狂奔的人突然像泄了气的皮球般停了下来，跌坐在地上。  
   
赖冠霖一口气差点没提上来，他气的脑门神经突突直跳，直接就爆发了：“朴志训，你发什么疯！”  
   
那人回过头，煞白的脸上一副大梦初醒后的惶恐。他好看的眉紧皱着，眼神间光彩全无，似乎痛苦已经剥夺走了他的所有。赖冠霖愣愣的看着这个人，他能感觉到朴志训虽然呼吸着，却浑浑噩噩，没有了一点生气。  
   
四目相接，瞳眸中的痛竟然渐渐被巨大的狂喜所取代，赖冠霖还没反应过来就被面前的人扑了个满怀，趔趄着没支撑住摔倒在地。朴志训把他搂的呼吸困难，浑身冰冷着抖个不停，青年依偎在他的肩头泪就涌了下来，把那处绵软的西装布料湿了又湿：“冠霖，我终于抓住你了。”  
   
他还以为自己的病又复发了。  
   
赖冠霖心头一恸，那人低低的啜泣声像千百支钩子同时拉向不同的方向，撕扯着心脏痛到快要停止跳动。赖冠霖勉强整理好这莫名窜上心头的，他也解释不清的情绪，把人从怀里拉起来：“朴志训，你酒喝的太多了，清醒一点！”他不敢正眼看那张泪痕斑斑的脸，别过头去叹了口气：“先回家吧，你今天状态不好，话说的我一句也没有听懂。回去睡一觉，明天我放你一天假...”  
   
这番话如冷水浇头凉透了那个人的心，朴志训愣了愣，眼神里的浑浊渐渐恢复清明。他从他身上爬起来，还未退尽的酒意让他倒在了赖冠霖身边。朴志训的脸色浸泡在现实的清醒中是那么苍白而冰冷，心反复刀绞着痛的他生不如死，他极力压抑着，让那份只有自己才懂的痛只伤害他一个人，只折磨他一个人就好了，良久才苦笑道：“我知道了。”  
   
浓雾层层漾开，清冷的月色给大地罩上一层轻纱，寄托着多少人的思念，多少人的怅惘。曾经他们也一起仰望过此情此景，往昔如烟，那波雾海带着朴志训最恐惧的噩梦，再度弥漫开来。  
   
   
   
凌晨三点的夜浸润着一股闷热的湿气，似乎还夹杂了几分欢爱过后的余韵，让这房中的夜显得更加与世隔绝了。朴志训枕在赖冠霖汗津津的胸膛上，望着窗外疏影横斜间倾泻而下的几弯月色：“冠霖，美国是不是特别大，我听说从家到最近的超市都需要开车？”  
   
青年抚弄着他毛茸茸的头发：“嗯，是挺大的，不过我住的那个城市没这么夸张。”  
   
“好玩的地方也特别多？”  
   
“是啊，如果要去旅行的话，能玩上数把个月呢。”  
   
朴志训翻了个身，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛期待着问他：“那你什么时候能带我去一次？”青年俯下身亲了他一口，宠溺笑道：“哥不是才刚上班，怎么天天想着出去玩。”  
   
朴志训搂着他的腰，声音委委屈屈：“也不是想出去玩，就是想去看看你在那边的生活是什么样子...你现在隔三差五就要回美国打理家里的生意，见面的机会越来越少了...”  
   
赖冠霖叹了口气：“哥是在怪我吗？”  
   
怀里毛茸茸的脑袋比拨浪鼓扑腾的都快。  
   
夜阑星稀，晚风拂过，几分关乎情人心情的微小思绪才下眉头，却上心头。赖冠霖想了一会儿：“这样吧，等我这次回来，就陪你去玩一圈。”  
   
朴志训抬起头，眸中的期待多到快要溢出来：“真的吗？说话算话。”见那人嗯了一声他总算绽出一个开心的笑靥：“太好了，现在我就计划起来，想和你去夏威夷很久了。”  
   
他兴奋了一阵，又靠到这人身边，心里装满了将要离别的牵挂与不舍：“冠霖，这次回去美国要呆多长时间啊？”  
   
“一个月左右吧。”  
   
朴志训点点头，低声道：“好，我等你回来。”他摩挲着那人骨感分明的手指，动作间尽是不用明说也你知我知的千言万语：“到时候我去机场接你，接你回家。”  
   
   
   
翌日清晨，阳光正好，天空也格外湛蓝。他们匆匆起了床，去楼下买了两份早餐。赖冠霖的行李收拾了大半只差洗漱用品就算规整妥帖，二人忙活了半个来小时后他叫了个车准备出发。他站在门口向朴志训道别，然后像往常一样拥抱了彼此，赖冠霖低下头吻他的时候他们还对对方说了我爱你，这是他们每个清晨都会重复的习惯。  
   
朴志训没有觉得一丝不对劲，一点点都没有。  
   
数日后的一个晌午，他正在单位背着领导偷偷查近期飞夏威夷的航班，忽然接到了朴佑镇打来的电话：“志训，你现在讲话方便吗？”朴志训从未听过好友的声音如此低沉、凝重：“我要告诉你一件事情，你要做好心理准备...”  
   
朴志训忙着付款，也没太在意：“出什么事了？”  
   
电波那端的人停顿了好久好久，久到朴志训以为他是不是掉线了的时候：“冠霖他...在美国出了车祸...送到医院的时候人就几乎已经.........昀姐没有你的电话，辗转告诉了我，志训...”  
   
朴佑镇拿着手机，换了无数次手，仿佛那是一把割人血肉的刀子，怎么握都膈的生疼。通话的彼端静悄悄的，静的连一丝呼吸声都听不到。朴佑镇不安极了：“志训...你听见了吗？”  
   
   
   
朴志训根本不记得他是怎么到的美国，到了那个他一直梦想着，计划着赖冠霖很快就能陪他同游的国度。朴佑镇带着他舟车劳顿了一天一夜才赶到了树立在市郊的这所医院，看上去是那么肃穆庄严，祥和圣洁，里面却住着多少让人心碎的故事。他恍惚的看着朴佑镇的背影手软脚软的上了楼，院内熙熙攘攘的嘈杂吵得人头疼，疼的他每一步都像踩在棉花上，轻飘飘的，没有实感。  
   
朴志训茫然的向前漫无目的的飘着，然后似乎是在一扇玻璃门前停了下来，他困惑的抬眼看去。只见几台急救用的仪器已经显示关机状态，狭小的病床边围了一圈大夫，还没等他看清一席白布就罩上了床中人的脸。  
   
那是、是冠霖吗？  
   
不，不可能，冠霖他那么善良，他不可能这么残忍。  
   
医生们纷纷摘下了帽子。  
   
如果，如果那真的是他...  
   
一双温暖有力的手稳住了他颤抖的肩：“志训，你要坚强...”朴志训一下子崩溃了：“不！不！我不相信！”他疯也似的撞开病房的门，还没等走到那张床近前就被几个人死死拽住：“我不相信！你们骗我，你们都骗我！冠霖，冠霖你起来！起来！我叫你张开眼睛，告诉他们你们都被骗了！”  
   
他歇斯底里的哭叫着，胸口传来的剧痛就像千万把锋利的尖刀同时插进了他的心脏，痛的朴志训恨不能把心口上的血全都吐出来：“我求求你醒过来！冠霖，是哥啊！哥来带你回家了，你听见了吗？我要怎样做你才愿意睁开眼睛，冠霖，你告诉我好不好...”  
   
朴佑镇也满眼是泪：“志训......冷静一点，我知道你很痛苦...”  
   
似乎有更多的力量上来拉他，朴志训拼了命的抵抗，空白的视线早已被眼泪模糊的支离破碎。他从未觉得如此万念俱灰过，为什么我一定要坚强，一定要冷静？我连抱着我的爱人，亲吻他，握住他的手告诉他你不要怕，我就在这里的权利都没有吗？  
   
“求求你们，让我过去...我想要看看他，只看一眼就好...”他绝望的哀求着，忽然回过头指着白布下的人惊叫道：“快看！他的手动了！真的动了！冠霖他明明好好的，为什么你们都要说他死了...”  
   
病房外隐约传来脚步凌乱的嘈杂，越趋越近，朴志训被人一把拽起来，踉跄着虚浮的脚步差点要再次跌倒：“为什么，为什么这个人会出现在这里？”赖母头发凌乱，仪态全无，声嘶力竭的嘶吼着，恨不能把所有的痛苦全部发泄在他身上：“小训，要不是霖霖拦着，我早就想找你了！我看着你长大，对你有的时候比对我的亲儿子都亲！可是这么多年了，你害我们冠霖害的还不够吗？如果不是因为你，当年他高考完早就能跟我们一起移民到美国，他就是为了你才非要留在A大念书的！”  
   
朴志训茫然的看着她，脑子疼的嗡嗡直转，赖母说的每一个字都像长满了刺的钉子，一颗一颗钉进他的心脏，再往下深掘3寸，直到把它血淋淋的捅穿：“他瞒着我们告诉他姐姐，说想给你一个惊喜...呵，惊喜！？他就是在去机场的路上出的事，还是为了你！你知道吗！”  
   
赖昀扑到母亲面前，哭着央求道：“妈...你冷静一点！事情已经发生了，我们只能学着去面对它...况且我们又怎么能把责任全赖到志训头上，这不公平...”  
   
妇人赤红着双眼，泪眼婆娑，仿佛一夜之间老了十岁。她长叹了一声：“你走吧！为了冠霖我不想伤害你...可是我想求求你，拜托你，不要再出现在我面前，这是我能做到最大的让步了...”  
   
朴志训呆呆的看着赖母，赖昀，朴佑镇，还有穿着白衣进进出出的护士们，眼泪都流干了。他们所有人都希望他离开，所有人都希望他离他的爱人远远的，所有人都不允许他最后一次靠近他的冠霖。他们每一个人都有千百种理所当然的理由，却没有人能体会到他万分之一的痛。朴志训机械的转了个身，病房中的来苏水味道浓的让人喘气都困难，他眼前一黑，伴随着朦胧间传来的惊呼声重重的倒了下去。  
   
   
08  
夜深了，异国的月亮跃上梢头，却有着同一种落寞与清冷。  
   
床中的人手指几不可见的动了动，悠悠转醒。他迟钝着回过头，目光空洞的看着朴佑镇那一双红血丝满布，写满了担心和忧虑的眼睛，忽然笑了：“佑镇，你怎么来了？”  
   
朴佑镇不敢答话。那人也没在意，他撑着床勉强坐起来，口气轻松愉快：“我昨天刚买好票，要跟冠霖去夏威夷度假，你再晚来两天，就又要碰不着了。”朴志训穿好拖鞋，跌跌撞撞的下了床，头一阵阵发晕：“你先坐着，我去厨房给你拿杯水。”  
   
朴佑镇赶紧跟了上去，生怕他出事，却不敢把这个人叫醒。朴志训步履轻快的走了两步，突然停了下来，无措的观察着：“不对...这不是我家...”他困惑的看了眼贴在门上的英文入住须知：“这是在美国，佑镇哪...”  
   
他木木然愣在原地，拘着背好似一枚饱经摧残的化石，良久才很慢很慢转过身子。朴志训费力的扯扯嘴角，似乎是想强迫自己笑一笑，结果还是泪先流了下来：“你告诉我...冠霖是不是真的死了...”  
   
朴佑镇眼圈红通通的：“志训...你别这样...”  
   
朴志训绝望的闭上了眼睛，头部传来的强烈晕眩感让他虚弱的晃了晃又把持不稳的摔在地上，他抬起颤抖的手捂住脸，发出的每一个音节都拿着弯刀割破他的喉咙，把它绞的粉身碎骨，再也无法复原：“佑镇...我也不想活了...”  
   
朴佑镇哭着扑在他身上：“志训...你振作起来！冠霖，冠霖他在天上看着你呢！他那么爱你，又怎么会允许你有这么消极的念头？如果他能说的话，他一定希望你替他好好活着，活的比他在的时候还要幸福...”  
   
“可是他都不在了！他把我的幸福快乐全都带走了，还要要求我好好活下去...再没有比他更自私、更绝情的人！他怎么可以这么残忍...”朴志训泪流满面的倒在他怀里，歇斯底里的痛叫着：“我已经安排好了一切行程，甚至给他家里人都准备了礼物，希望他们能接受我...赖冠霖，你为什么不等等我呢...你凭什么不经过我的同意就先离开，凭什么留下我一个人让我这么痛苦，你说啊！”  
   
朴佑镇死死抱着他：“志训...你累了...听我的，你去睡一觉，不能再这么强撑下去了...”  
   
“...你们没有人能理解我...没有人...你们都大可以在阳光下拥抱自己心爱的人，挥霍和炫耀你们的爱情，而我却没有这个机会了...永远没有...”朴志训断断续续的哽咽着，喉腔呈现一阵阵的道气，声音越来越小：“无论我多么想他，无论我多么爱他，我都没有办法再见到他了...他连一声再见都没说，就头也不回的走了...”  
   
朴志训浑身冰冷，他无助的抽搐了两下，就再一次陷入了无尽的黑暗。  
   
   
   
两周之后他们回了国。  
   
朴志训自那天起一直病着，吃什么药都好不了，连走路都颇为费力。好友担心他一个人呆着会出事，到S市的当晚就收拾家当把朴志训的东西尽数搬了过来。他也确实不敢再回城南的老宅去，那间屋子承载着他和赖冠霖多少年的回忆，满室都藏着那个人的气息，衣柜里，厨房里，客厅里，浓郁到消散不尽，甚至残忍的让他不论看到哪一样东西都会联想到他再也见不到的爱人。朴志训怕他再在那间房子住着，会有一天精神错乱的从楼上跳下去。  
   
痛是那样蚀骨灼心，把人活生生剥下一层皮，可是生活还得继续。朴志训回国休息了没多久就重新复工，他对自己的感情生活一向隐藏的很深，同事们问起他怎么请了这么长时间的假也只是一句‘病了’轻描淡写的带过。朴佑镇小心翼翼的观察着他，他知道自己的朋友几乎是用尽全部生命在爱着那个永远不会回来的人，甚至刚搬过来的那几天，每个晚上他都会偷偷趴在朴志训的房门上听听他的动静，生怕某一天这个人想不开，就寻了短见。  
   
好在，朴志训虽然变得不爱说话，人也消瘦了许多，却似乎在慢慢强迫自己学着接受现实，他这才舒了口气。  
   
只是他看着朴志训的眸子，那漂亮的内里现如今讳莫如深，总是浑浊不堪。朴佑镇仔细的审视着他波澜不惊的外在，又一阵阵不安起来，因为任谁都看不出朴志训在想些什么。  
   
他平静的有些太过了。  
   
就像是暴风雨前最后的宁静。  
   
周六的清晨雾蒙蒙的，连太阳都打着盹，不愿意出来工作。朴志训从睡梦中悠悠转醒，正对上一双熟悉的凤眼，温柔的望着他。  
   
朴志训拼命睁大双眼，反反复复打量了他很久，确信人没有消失才一把抱住了他：“冠霖，你怎么才来...”他浑身发着抖，那人熟悉的味道萦绕鼻尖，泪就控制不住的流了下来：“我每一天都在等着你...”  
   
青年将他拥入怀中，吻他柔软的发旋：“哥在说什么？我一直都在啊，”朴志训迷恋的摸着他光滑的背脊，触感是那么真实，叫他心安：“刚才我看着你，你睡着的样子真好看，就没舍得把你叫醒。”  
   
他急切的凑上去颤抖着唇吻那个人的唇瓣，流着泪凄凄哀求他：“下次不要再这样了，只要你来了，不论我在做什么都要第一时间让我见到你，答应我，好不好...”  
   
“好，好...”赖冠霖宠溺的笑着，抚摸他的头发。  
   
“饿不饿，起来，我给你做点吃的？”  
   
朴志训坐起来，握着他的手，痴痴的望着他，柔光里的人英俊的让人舍不得移开视线：“好，我们一块去。”  
   
敲门声响了响，朴佑镇穿了件大的可笑的围裙，狐疑着探进头来：“志训，在打电话吗？我好像听到你哭了...没什么事吧？”  
   
朴志训猛然回过神，他愣愣的看着空荡荡的四周，雾气腾腾的窗外街景逐渐有光撕开云层，还有举着铲子一脸关切的朴佑镇，脸渐渐白了。  
   
床上只有他一个人...  
   
他慢慢把头埋进膝盖里，声音很低很低，带着浓浓的疲倦：“抱歉...我做了个噩梦，让你担心了。”  
   
门外的人道了声哦，慢慢退了出去。  
   
朴志训倒在了床上，呆呆的望着空中一团团没有实体的空气，仿佛那个人就活生生站在那里，微笑的望着他一样。他看了很久很久，才平静的开了口：“冠霖，你又不要我了。”  
   
   
   
数周后的一个下午，朴志训从单位一下楼就看到门口停了辆黑色的保时捷，低调中难掩贵气，赖昀降下车窗按了按喇叭：“志训，这里。”  
   
朴志训犹豫了片刻，还是走过去拉开了车门。赖昀塞过来一杯咖啡：“我前天回国出差，想着一定要来见一见你。放心，耽误不了多久，喝杯咖啡的功夫。”她仔细的端详着朴志训，好半天才斟酌着开了口：“小训...过得好吗？你...瘦了非常多...刚才我差点没认出来。”  
   
朴志训摩挲着热腾腾的纸杯子，光阴就在指尖仓皇的流走，他苦笑了一下，不知道该怎么解释：“还好吧，每天上班下班，吃饭睡觉，跟过去一样。”  
   
怎么可能跟从前一样，他活着，却麻木的，像个行尸走肉一般的活着，和一具没有灵魂只会喘气的尸体，没什么区别。  
   
赖昀叹了口气：“今天我来，主要有两件事情。一来是想见见你，毕竟我们认识了这么多年，出了这样的事...我真的很担心...而二来，”她抿了口咖啡，顿了顿，纠结着开了口：“我希望你不要责怪我妈，我知道那天她说的话伤害你很深。可是人处在那样的情绪里，难免口不择言，志训...”  
   
“我没有生阿姨的气，真的...”朴志训垂着眼睫，小声打断了她的话：“昀姐，你误会了...”  
   
“反倒是我，欠你们一个解释。这些话，我憋在心里很久了，就是一直没有勇气敢再打扰你们...”  
   
赖昀深吸了口气，强忍住眼泪，内心深处某些压抑已久的东西总算释然了不少：“谢谢你...小训，谢谢...我就知道冠霖没有看错人，”她把咖啡插到杯架上，手还在微微发着抖：“曾经我以为你们能走到最后，冠霖他，真的非常爱你。你知道吗小训，他原本打算今年大学毕业就向你求婚，再带你来美国登记的......”  
   
她猛地住了口，看着朴志训骤然惨白的脸色，自知失言：“...对不起啊，我难得见着你，一时高兴话就说多了...”  
   
朴志训胡乱点点头，不再看她。他仓皇的拉开车门，留下一句‘谢谢你的咖啡’就逃也似的走了。好像赖昀连同她的那些话，就像浸了水的鞭子，也就一杯咖啡的功夫就轻轻松松抽的他遍体鳞伤，皮开肉绽。

 

   
朴志训漫无目的的游走在夕阳里，任他辛苦掩饰的坚强一点点脱落、坍塌、再土崩瓦解。他多么希望自己从没有对一个人的感情投入如此之深，倘若他对赖冠霖的爱少一点，或者潇潇洒洒的劝自己学会放下，现在是不是就不会那么痛苦了...  
   
可是他做不到...那个人不在了，所有的爱恨，所有的欢乐悲伤，全都失去了意义。  
   
他无助的祈祷着，上天的神明...就请发发慈悲，再让我见他一次吧...  
   
朴志训睁开了眼睛。  
   
霞光消退在熙熙攘攘的街道尽头，那里隐约汇聚成一个银色的光点，经久不灭。一个熟悉的身影披着墨色的长袍坠落在光里，迎着晚霞越趋越近。  
   
朴志训呼吸一窒，不顾一切的追了上去，他欣喜的，满心期待着奔向唯一能把他从深渊里拯救出来的那簇希望。他冲到那个人近前，握着他的手，深情的看着那张熟悉的，刻骨铭心的脸，想要把他所有的思念，所有的牵挂，全都说与他听。  
   
却被猛地一把甩开。  
   
“神经病，疯子！”一个声音惶恐而嫌恶的骂道。  
   
朴志训呆愣在原地，神情恍惚的看向那个匆匆离去的背影。那是一个完全陌生的人。  
   
连神都不能救他了。  
   
他失魂落魄的坐在阳光散尽的风里，很久很久，久到路灯都亮起来了，才拖着疲倦的身子回了家。朴志训打开房门，面前出现的一切仿佛预兆着命运玩弄他的把戏还不够精彩似的，那让他日夜思念到肝肠寸断的身影竟然再一次活生生的站在了那里。  
   
太突然了，突然到他久久回不了神。  
   
包‘嗵’的一声摔在地上，朴志训震惊的望着他，大脑已经失去指挥自己行动的能力，他猛地投入这个人怀中，委屈着喃喃道：“冠霖，原来你在这里，为什么不告诉我...”被他抱住的身体僵了僵：“我找了你好久...”  
   
滚烫的泪水顺着他的脖颈一滴滴燃进他的心里，把那原本就百孔千疮的部位再烧烂几成：“我等了你好多天，醒着也等你，梦里也在等你，可你就是不来...是在生我的气吗...”  
   
“如果我让你不开心了，一定要告诉我好么...就是不要躲着不肯见我，你不知道，我现在脑子特别笨，总是记不住东西，认不清人，经常会做错事...所以...”  
   
赖冠霖安抚着摸了摸他的头发，朴志训没有听到回答，心急的凑上前想要吻他的嘴唇，却被这人一把推开：“志训，你...状态不太好，我带你去休息一下，等你睡起来再说...”  
   
朴志训乖巧的任他拉着，跌跌撞撞的走到床边。他迷恋的盯着他看，目光依恋的跟随着赖冠霖每一个细小的举动，忽然害怕的问：“冠霖，你还会走吗？我不敢睡觉，我好怕我一闭上眼睛，你就又躲起来了。”  
   
那人愣了愣，帮他盖好被子，再开口声音似乎有些哽咽：“我不走，就在这陪着你，”他把灯关上，柔声道：“睡吧。”  
   
朴志训又不舍的看了他一会儿，确认他一直在，才听话的闭上了眼睛。  
   
   
   
他这一觉睡了很久，难得没有做噩梦，一直到第二天中午才缓缓苏醒。朴志训打着哈欠走出房间，只见朴佑镇端坐在沙发上，严肃的望着他：“志训，我预约了大夫，这两天带你去看看。”实分果决的样子。  
   
朴志训摸了摸脑袋：“只是有点发烧，不碍事，躺两天就好了，没必要这么兴师动众吧。”  
   
“是心理医生。”  
   
朴志训愣住了：“心理医生？没事干嘛去看心理医生？”  
   
朴佑镇食指不安的敲着桌子，犹豫了很久：“志训，你病了，你...不太正常...”他吞了口口水，直视着朴志训莫名瑟缩的瞳仁，强咽下不忍心：“你已经出现幻觉了。”  
   
他想起这人最近时常对着空气自言自语，和昨晚忽然扑到他身上哭着叫他冠霖的样子，就是一阵阵心悸。  
   
爱的太深，就把他整个人都摧毁了。  
   
“不，我不要去，”朴志训脸色青一阵白一阵：“我没有问题。”  
   
“接受现实吧志训，冠霖他已经不在了，不会再回到你的身边了，”朴佑镇紧紧抓住他的手臂，苦苦相劝：“他也一定不忍心看着你病到连现实和幻想都分不清，你听我的，现在治疗，一定还来得及...”  
   
他的直白就像一把剔骨刀，把朴志训一直极力的隐瞒从血肉里翻了出来，赤裸裸暴露在太阳下，朴志训崩溃的抱住了自己的脑袋。  
   
为什么不放过我。  
   
他缓缓蹲下来，把自己缩成一团，抵抗着朴佑镇的胳膊，像这半年多来的日日夜夜，他锲而不舍的抵抗着现实的清醒，只是不断重复道：“不，我不去...”  
   
他知道自己病了，他一直都知道。  
   
从美国回来赖冠霖出现在这间房子的第一天起，朴志训就知道，自己已经被无穷无尽的痛苦和想念折磨的不正常了。可是他却对这样失控的自己莫名感到巨大的惊喜，他想老天一定是不忍他和赖冠霖就这么生生分开，才会建立起这特殊的连结，让他能不时再见到赖冠霖。  
   
朴志训开始平静下来，安心的静候着那个人，每一天每一天。只是他还尚且不能完全掌握这连结，才会如此被动的等待。那只要他的思念足够重，只要他的爱足够深，总有一日他一定可以天天见到赖冠霖了吧，朴志训甜蜜的想着。  
   
所以他心安理得的病下去，越重越好，最好能病入膏肓，无药可救，哪怕他深知任其发展自己可能会真的精神错乱，变成旁人口中的神经病，疯子，他也心甘情愿。  
   
因为在那个世界，有他的冠霖啊...  
   
朴佑镇站了起来，也就不过半年的时间，好友萎靡憔悴的样子连他都不敢认了，心一揪揪的疼。即使明知很难，他却不得不为他做下决定：“明天下午2点，市中心医院。”朴志训抬起头，眼睛里最后一点希望的光也散尽了：“志训...不要再任性了...”  
   
   
   
暮色降临。  
   
朴志训呆呆的站在阳台上，听车水马龙，听晚风拂过，听茕茕虫语，这个世界的纷扰嘈杂毫无章法的回荡在偌大的房间里，让原本就冷酷无情的夜越发清冷寂寞，惹人生厌。朴佑镇出去了，他所在的销售公司饭局多的惊人，常常喝个通宵。他今天难得拖到快要迟到，斟酌着小心翼翼的放下一句“你再好好想想”，才轻手轻脚的关上了门。  
   
朴志训知道他也是为了他好，所以把朴佑镇的话放在了心上。只是他‘好好想想’了一整夜，除了想要见到赖冠霖，疯了一样的想见他之外，他还是什么都没能想通，愚蠢至极。  
   
他们都不知道，那个人离开以后朴志训就是靠着这唯一的信念支撑才苦苦坚持到现在，可是他们却要把它抽走...  
   
他长到这么大，却从头到尾都是那么傻。说要认认真真去爱一个人，他做到了，赖冠霖却先放了手，朴志训不甘心，他想要当面去问个明白。  
   
太累了，他的病烂到骨髓里，早就无药可医，所以他放弃了。  
   
朴志训打开窗户，任风呼啦啦的灌进来，落下满地尘雾。朴佑镇的家相隔数百米不过就是同他们相伴3年的Z高，从这里看过去，一眼就能望到校塔楼顶上那面圆圆的木制钟表，去年被雨水浸坏了，无人翻修。  
   
明天下午2点...  
   
朴志训抬起手腕，还有14个小时...  
   
还好，不算太迟。  
   
还有时间，去赴一个约。  
   
朴志训最后看了一眼这安宁的夜色，毫无留恋的转过身，走进了浴室。他打开花洒，任水一滴滴的注满，再从从容容的躺了进去。  
   
好冷，他打了个哆嗦，内心充盈着期待和愉悦的欣喜，朴志训淡淡的微笑着。  
   
他要去见赖冠霖了。  
   
那个混蛋，从来没有不守信用，却偏偏忘了他还欠他一次走完一生的约会。朴志训等了他好久，他依然任性的不肯出现，这么大人了，怎么一副孩子脾气，朴志训叹了口气。  
   
那就只能我亲自去见他了。  
   
璀璨的玫瑰色泽渐渐沿着手腕染红了一池清泉，妖异又美丽，朴志训紧紧握住藏在手心中的锋利刀片，虔诚的祈祷着。请保佑我一定成功，只有这个办法了！只有这个办法，我才可以见到他...永永远远不再分开了...  
   
明明是应该高兴的事情，泪却流的乱七八糟。  
   
我也想，再活的久一点，和你一起走到头发都白了，嘲笑你跑的比我都慢...可是冠霖，我总是说你笨，结果到头来还是被你算计了。你看你许了那么多个承诺，不是说很爱我么...不是说想和我结婚么...不是说要陪我走完一辈子么...你看看，愿望许的太多，连老天都管不过来，就一个都没有实现。  
   
啊，我知道了，从那时候起你就开始算计我了吧。你把什么都计划好了，也把我宠的什么都不会，然后你轻轻巧巧的走了，没了你...我就没办法活下去...只能心甘情愿的去找你了，哎，还是你最狡猾。  
   
好了，不跟你计较了。知道我这么辛苦，再见到我的时候，一定要好好珍惜我，爱我，就算我来的晚了几步也不许怪我，只对我一个人好，记住了吗？  
   
朴志训睁开眼睛，那个熟悉的身影就走到近前，温柔向他允诺：“我记住了。”  
   
朴志训紧紧握着他的手，掌心温暖依旧，他跟着他走进光里，是那么踏实又心安：“冠霖，带我走吧...”  
   
   
   
他走着走着，走了好远好远，一直走到某个十字路口，忽然听到身后有人唤他的名字。

朴志训停了下来，他原本是不想理睬的。可是那呼唤实在是太急切，太揪心了，朴志训听着听着，顿感心中大痛，他不由自主的转过身子想看一看这声音的主人是谁。

却被一股巨大的力量猛地死死拖住，拽入一个白茫茫的空间。

他挣扎着，勉强定定神才看清四周的状况。灰色的天花板，氧气面罩，液体吊瓶，还有滴滴作响的心电检测仪...

是...病房啊...看来，他还是没带我走成...  
   
意识回笼了，理智也清醒了，朴志训却不知道该庆幸还是该遗憾。  
   
他艰难的移动着手指，想要把氧气面罩摘下来，一个人影就猛地扑到他近前：“志训，你怎么这么傻！”他还从未见过朴佑镇哭成这个样子：“幸好我回来的早，再晚一步，就真出大事了...志训，你到底在想些什么啊...”  
   
朴志训费力的喘着气，声音蒙在透明面罩里，雾腾腾的：“没有...我...我不是想死...你误会了。”  
   
我只是太思念，太想见到他了。  
   
才会一时糊涂。  
   
躺的太久导致头一阵阵发晕，他正用缠着绷带的手撑着床勉强半坐起来的时候，门突然开了。朴志训还没反应过来脸上就挨了狠狠一巴掌，力道之大，打的他一侧耳朵都嗡嗡直响：“小训，你是想让妈妈死吗？！”

他听到母亲的声音眼泪就控制不住的流了下来，愧疚着不敢回头看她。朴佑镇挡在前面，软言软语的劝妇人坐下。朴母也红着眼睛，憔悴不堪，一看就知道哭了很久：“小训，你给我振作一点...你看看你现在这个样子，一点都不像是我的儿子。”

“妈妈把你培养到20几岁，可你怎么一点都没长大？是啊，冠霖走了，你心里有多痛苦，我不是不知道...可是你有没有想过，如果你出了事，我跟你爸爸要怎么活下去...”

朴志训拼命咽下哽咽，抹了把眼睛，内心深处某些固执的坚持渐渐开始融化...他颤抖着回过头，看着母亲写满了痛楚和心疼的双眼，歉疚铺天盖地：“小训，你真的太自私了！你从来都只想着你自己！”  
   
他压抑了200多个日日夜夜的情绪在母亲面前一下子崩溃了，朴志训哭着扑到她怀里，喃喃的重复着：“妈...对不起...对不起...”  
   
走过生死，他虽不至于大彻大悟，但朴志训知道，那些令他牵肠挂肚的幸福甜蜜，和饱经折磨的心死绝望，无论是好是坏，他都不得不把过去翻个页。

他把自己和爱他的人都伤害个遍，一切都是他作茧自缚，咎由自取，就是了。  
   
   
   
09  
最后还是赖冠霖把他背上的楼。  
   
折腾了一路朴志训酒早已醒了大半，只是身体还是软的，走两步就直往下栽。赖冠霖把他放到床上，累的直喘：“你、你...不能喝就别逞强，从来没见过发酒疯发成你这样的，简直是史诗级别...”  
   
他熟门熟路的给自己倒了杯水，不客气的从桌上拿了本书猛扇，忽然听到床上那人轻声轻气的道：“赖总，陪我坐一会儿再走，行吗？”  
   
拿着水杯子的手顿了顿，赖冠霖端详着他平静无波的面孔，总算看出了几分暗藏在其中的情绪起伏，对于今夜的失控他早就猜出个大概：“朴志训，你...是不是想起之前和我提过的那个人了？”  
   
世人说起酒，总与情挂着三分勾，赖冠霖回忆着朴志训方才那张毫无血色的脸，心里头又是一阵阵不舒服：“我和他长得有那么像吗？”话酸溜溜的。  
   
朴志训静静的望着他，目光温柔似水，却不正面答他：“曾经我以为我们是这个世界上最幸福的一对，结果有一天，他却不声不响的走了，你说，这个人是不是很绝情。”  
   
赖冠霖想了想：“也许是他有什么苦衷？”  
   
朴志训摇了摇头。  
   
“你就没想着再找他问个明白？”  
   
他笑了，苦涩而无奈：“没有用的。”  
   
自他半年前在网络上意外看到赖氏年会合照中那个熟悉的身影，又从邕圣祐口中得知当年的车祸确有其事，赖冠霖脑补受创，醒来后许多人和事都莫名其妙的不记得了。而赖母不过顺水推舟演出一场戏，再勒令一家人三缄其口，各司演员，总算解决掉他这个大麻烦。他就知道他的路远没有那么好走。  
   
赖冠霖看着他，既心疼又愤愤不平：“既然如此，何必吊死在一棵树上？你就这么死心眼？”  
   
朴志训眨眨眼，像是不经意道：“因为我，很专情...我一旦喜欢上谁，就会付出一切，差点把性命都拼掉，就是不肯回头...谁成想竟是一场空，”他自嘲的笑着：“所以这一次，我不想再这么主动了。”  
   
赖冠霖听的懵懵懂懂，那人认真看着他，继续问：“赖总，假如，我只是说假如...你经历了一段感情，又把它忘记了，如果你知道曾经的爱人无法放弃你，你还会接受别人的爱吗？”  
   
赖冠霖心头一跳，他还搞不懂朴志训为什么会这样问，话就脱口而出：“一份感情，既然已经结束，就没有纠缠的必要了。也许久了那个人也释然了，放弃了。所以我不想停在原地，我会向前看。”  
   
好像说的也很有道理的样子。  
   
朴志训慢慢坐了起来，黑暗中的影子比深陷绝境中的天鹅还优美，可又那么孤独而憔悴。赖冠霖看着他，明明他们挨的很近，彼此也已经如此相熟，他却觉得自己似乎永远也走不进朴志训的心。他低垂着头，费了很大力气才能把话一字一字推出喉咙：“你会这么说，我不怪你，那是因为你不知道我们爱的有多深。”  
   
他说着说着，忽然紧闭双唇，跟孩子似的把哽咽吞下去。可是眼泪还是涌了上来，亮晶晶地挤在眼圈边发着抖，也就一会功夫，一滴泪珠就顺着脸颊流了下来：“要是你知道他有多爱我的话，看到我现在这幅样子，你一定心疼死了。”  
   
赖冠霖胸口大恸，他慌里慌张的站了起来，这人的眼泪就像只豁了嘴的漏斗，不断不断加速着把难以言名的酸楚一滴滴漏进他的心里，搅的他坐立难安：“你睡吧，不打扰你了。”  
   
他拿起包，往前走了两步又被忽然叫住：“冠霖，”脚步猛地一顿，赖冠霖预感到有些事情似乎将要被盖棺定论。那人再开口，却意外的平静：“我太累了，不想等了。”  
   
身后传来被子掀开的悉悉索索的动静，自然到仿佛方才那番对话只是闲来无聊，没什么意义。赖冠霖却莫名不敢走了，他只怕他一出去，就再也没机会回来。  
   
   
   
结果还是走了。  
   
他找不到留下来的理由，只能灰溜溜的回去睡觉。

却怎么也睡不好，尽管一挨着枕头就入了梦，那梦却光怪陆离，支离破碎，似乎是由上百个未知的画面拼凑的，每一页都有朴志训的影子，左跳右跳，扰的人心烦意乱。  
   
赖冠霖拧着眉倒在床上翻来覆去，忽然看到朴志训出现在他们家城南那所老宅的街上，他正好奇着就见那人回过头，月光下的身影脆弱的只想让人紧紧抱住他。他的嘴角上扬，眼泪却不断从眼角滑落，朴志训并没有看他，只是轻轻道：“我不等你了。”  
   
赖冠霖猛地惊醒。  
   
他恍惚明白，最痛苦的告别是从未说出口，但心里清楚，一切，已经尘埃落定。  
   
早上八点他按时出了门，朴志训意外的不准时，没有像过去每个工作日早早的站在门外一脸殷勤。他看着隔壁那扇紧闭的门，才想起昨天说过要放他一天假，手抬起来，还是放下了。  
   
一天的工作都提不起精神。  
   
没有那个人做的早餐，没有那个人叽叽喳喳的进进出出，没有那个人满脑子精灵古怪的骚扰，心里空落落的。  
   
就这样拖沓到下班，晚上吴慧珍约他吃饭。  
   
他们坐在一家高档西餐厅包间，烛光晚宴，极其浪漫。吴慧珍摆弄着手机按个不停，时不时浅笑盈盈着发了几个嗲嗲的语音，娇嗔的让人骨头都酥了。赖冠霖瞄了眼她的手机屏幕，谁不知道巨星罗峰是她前一出戏的男主角。  
   
吴慧珍注意到他的视线：“冠霖，你不会介意吧？”她摆弄着新烫的卷发：“想当初我们可就说好婚后各玩各的，互不干涉。”  
   
赖冠霖嚼着嘴里的意大利面：“那你为什么一定要结婚啊。不结婚，不是更自由么？”  
   
女人晃了晃杯子，半真半假道：“我厌倦了媒体的长枪短炮和凭空捏造，所以想有一段稳定的关系，掩人耳目。”她眨了眨眼睛，实分俏皮：“正愁找不到这个合适的人选，结果你就撞上门来了。”  
   
“从你接受了这个婚约，我就知道，冠霖，我们是一类人，” 她看着赖冠霖若有所思的神情，继续解释：“我们这种人，注定一生都在寻找感情的归宿。找不到，就继续找，跌跌撞撞，只会把自己刺的遍体鳞伤。倒不如造一个温暖的假象，难过的时候，还有个伴彼此舔舔伤口，总好过一个人踽踽独行...”  
   
赖冠霖站起来，胸口发闷：“慧珍，你是不是从来没有认真过。”  
   
她笑了笑，似乎把他的灵魂都看穿了：“我没有过，你不是也一样么？”  
   
   
   
他独自开着车回家，风张扬的猛灌进来，冻得人打了个哆嗦。赖冠霖却嫌还不够似的，把窗户降到最低，只想把乱成一团的脑袋全都吹干净，放空一切，无忧无虑的去浪荡人间好了。吴慧珍的话他听了进去，却并不苟同。心里太久没有住过人，就会选择麻木。可是麻木并不代表着自暴自弃亦或者是洒脱颓然，他的心依旧是真诚而温暖的。吴慧珍说他会一直找寻情感的归宿，永远在路上...  
   
他不是找不到，他是...似乎找到过，却把它弄丢了。  
   
遇见过，得到过，却又匆忙的失去，细细回忆，他却怎么都不记得了。也许未来某天它苏醒了，就能想让你什么时候疼，就能什么时候疼，疼的撕心裂肺，疼的筋断骨折。隐形炸弹，嗵。  
   
赖冠霖七想八想了一路，心烦意乱的走进电梯。他摸着黑刚把钥匙插进锁眼里，忽然意识到似乎有些不对劲...  
   
他猛地回过了头。  
   
隔壁的门大敞着，在瑟瑟北风中发出‘嘭嘭’的细小声响。原本住在里面那个一见着他就总是嬉皮笑脸凑上来的人连同他那点可怜的家当，全都消失不见了。  
   
赖冠霖呆立在原地，像被钉在那里了一样。也不知道站了多久，他才总算回过神来，拿起手机又怎么都解不开锁屏：“小韩，朴志训呢？朴志训来公司了吗？”语气是他都没察觉到的急切。  
   
小韩正好没下班：“赖总，我正要找您呢，您前脚刚走他就来单位了，说是家里有急事要辞职。我劝了半天他还是坚持要走，没办法。后来我叫志训也得把这个事情告诉您一声，他说好。”  
   
“怎么，他还没跟您说吗？”  
   
赖冠霖放下电话，看着一墙之隔那个冷冷清清的房间，内心空荡荡的感觉似乎更强烈了。走了啊，竟然走了。  
   
他进了家门，脱掉西装外套没什么精神的倒在了床上。他吸了吸鼻子，朴志训曾在这间厨房做过的那锅参鸡汤味道一点都闻不出来了，真的过了有那么久吗？  
   
人生之路如此漫长，每时每刻都有人重复相遇、同行再抽身而去的过程。赖冠霖闭上眼睛，他对自己说，朴志训只是他生命中的某个过客，他虽然有些特别，但已经选择不在此停留，那他就没什么好介意的了。他虽是这样劝自己，一个人细细体会，心头的空虚和惆怅有多大怕是只有他自己才了解。  
   
那个人猛然闯入了他的生活，把赖冠霖原本一潭死水的心搅得余韵悠荡。可还未来得及细品这人就潇潇洒洒的离开，回过头去，连影子都看不见。仿佛他的存在像一场梦般不真实，只有心口传来的隐隐揪痛告诉赖冠霖，他是真的来过。  
   
睡吧。他赌气的闭上眼睛，不联系他了，连声再见都没说，这么冷酷的人，想走就走吧。  
   
赖冠霖揣着怨气一梦睡到日上三竿，直到有人敲门才把他咣咣砸醒。他打着哈欠慢悠悠解了锁，外面站着个陌生人，一身工人制服，怀里还抱了个箱子，颇为费力的样子：“先生，您认识隔壁的人吗？”  
   
赖冠霖点了点头。  
   
“太好了，您能联系到他吗？车在楼下等我，我还得赶去下一家。”  
   
“什么事？先跟我说吧。”  
   
那人把箱子放到地上：“我是搬家公司的，昨天到您隔壁那位先生家帮忙。他托我们负责处理一些不要的大件家具，昨晚走的太急了，回到公司检查我才发现了这个木头箱子。我一看，做工这么精致，里面还装了不少东西，别是人家还要用的吧。”他拍了拍那个鼓鼓囊囊的木制容器：“能麻烦放在您家两天吗？万一他回来找还能找的到...”  
   
他还没说完，赖冠霖就弯腰拾起它。那人还真是粗心大意，竟然忘记上锁，赖冠霖犹豫了一下，好奇心还是驱使着他缓缓掀开来。  
   
时间仿佛暂停了片刻。  
   
他打开那只木箱，就像拧开了一把封存许久的记忆钥匙，哗啦啦的涌入脑海，铺天盖地。  
   
他又何曾料到，回忆竟是那么重，重的赖冠霖混身发着抖就快要抱不住那些令人刻骨铭心的过往。泛黄的作业本，纸飞机，两年前搭上就能飞往夏威夷的机票，还有许许多多烙印着只属于某两个人的标记......他颤抖着拿起那封抬头绘着幼稚字迹‘朴同学’的旧信，就仿佛依稀看到从前为了得到一个人真心时羞涩勇敢的自己。  
   
赖冠霖握着那封信，就像触到某个仓皇离去的人伤痕累累的心脏，痛的他整个人都被生劈成两半，哽咽着直不起腰来。  
   
压在几封旧信下还有一张崭新的字条，似乎是最近才放进去，想着不会有第二个人读到，才被随意叠成个不规则的形状，丢弃在不见天日的木箱里。  
   
赖冠霖哆嗦着青白的手指把字条摊开，那依然是一封信，信不长，好些字却是模糊的，像是被泪水反复染过。  
   
冠霖：  
这是我第一次给你写信，可我还是忍不住要先骂你，你这个不折不扣的大混蛋！  
你躲了我这么久，害得我每一次以为马上就能见到你的时候，你就又躲起来了，真是狡猾。所以我花了这么长的时间，才总算把你找到，你不许嫌弃我啊…  
我哭过好多次，你知道了是不是又要笑话我了？别笑话我，因为找你真的很辛苦，要不是因为太想见到你，我差点就要放弃了。  
所以，如果我也想来跟你玩这个游戏，你就不能怪我啦。不过你能不能不要急着找我，因为我是真的很会藏的！你这么笨，我想就算你吃过5次生日蛋糕，都不见得能把我找到，还是不要白费力气了。  
嗯，我虽然躲起来了，但也会一直偷偷看着你，监督着你！冠霖，你要和慧珍姐好好过，她是要和你相伴一生，陪你到老的人。所以你必须好好对她，珍惜她，如果你敢怠慢的话，我就让老天罚你，罚你...一定比我过的更幸福...  
对了对了，在我藏起来的这段时间，有几件事情要拜托你。一定要按时记得吃饭，胃疼的老毛病不能再犯了。最好早点有个自己的孩子，你当爸爸的样子一定自豪又快乐。还有，常回去陪陪叔叔阿姨，和昀姐...他们都很爱你，惦记你...  
废话怎么又说了这么多。那么现在，游戏正式开始了，我先去躲起来啦。  
我最爱的人，哥还有一句话没有当面对你说。我祝你，新婚快乐。

“先生，您...没事吧...”

赖冠霖好半天才抬起头，早已满脸是泪。他挣扎着揪住一脸狐疑的工人肩膀，几乎是在乞求他：“隔壁、隔壁那个人...他、他搬到哪里去了？”  
   
那人想了想：“他的东西挺少的，只有几个箱子，让我们放在了一个寄存处，也没具体说要搬到什么地方...”  
   
“喂！先生！你要去哪...”  
   
赖冠霖不顾一切的冲了下去。即使眼泪早已模糊着视线什么都看不清，他还是拼命的奔向被他弄丢了的爱人，没有方向，没有目的地，他却一秒都不能再等了。  
   
他想起朴志训到底是怀着怎样的心情一次次接送吴慧珍来赴他的约，他想起朴志训借着酒意才敢拥抱他却被他一把推开，他想起他对朴志训说‘我会向前看’...  
   
赖冠霖几乎要发疯了，他到底对这个人都做了些什么。  
   
朴志训每天早晨捏着和他曾做过的味道相同的饭团，他每一次殷勤的站在他面前卖力的讨好，他明知自己不能喝酒还非要替他喝个烂醉...他已经足够努力，足够坦诚，拼上了自己的一切，是被伤的多么彻底，多么心灰意冷才会说出‘我不等你了’这样的话。  
   
赖冠霖痛的眼泪都流干了。  
   
他埋着头急匆匆的奔跑着，突然和迎面而来的人撞了个满怀。箱子摔在地上，满盒信纸扬的老高，漫天飞舞着。笼罩在金灿灿的阳光下，琐碎着记忆难忘的剪影，一页一页都是镂心刻骨的血和泪，再缓缓降下来。那个人就出现在光里，捏着自己的衣角，一脸错愕，他小心翼翼的问：“赖总，你怎么没去上班啊？”  
   
赖冠霖深深的望着他，眼圈红红的，他拼命忍住喷薄欲出的泪水，忽然笑了：“睡过了，就没去。”  
   
漂泊不定的灵魂终于找到了他的港湾。  
   
“你呢，不是走了，为什么又回来？”  
   
 “我回来，来找我丢在这的东西。” 朴志训看了眼一地狼藉，若有所思道：“不过我已经找到了。”  
   
“是吗？”赖冠霖深吸了口气，声音里全是控制不住的酸楚和战栗，“可是你不光只丢了这一件，为什么不再检查检查，一起带走？”  
   
朴志训抬起头，狐疑着看他憔悴的脸：“我还弄丢了什么？”  
   
“...你还弄丢了我...”  
   
眼泪挣扎着涌出眼眶，赖冠霖像个孩子似的止不住的哽咽，泪水不停的往下淌：“哥...假如一个人，他明明很爱你，却让你伤心了。他现在很后悔很后悔，想要用他余下的生命，余下的时间来弥补，来珍惜他爱的那个人...你还愿意原谅他，再给他一次机会吗？”  
   
朴志训愣在原地。  
   
他呆呆的看着赖冠霖泪痕斑斑的脸，那颗只为他而跳动的心脏疼的快要裂开了。漫漫过往与淡淡如今交错，视线渐渐模糊成一片他却没有力气拂干，他拼命咬住抖个不停的嘴唇，眼底的小心错愕渐渐被难掩的温柔取代：“冠霖，”他明明哭了，却笑得那么好看：“我...我根本舍不得怪你。”  
   
   
   
10  
他们跌跌撞撞的进了门。  
   
赖冠霖把他按在门上，像野兽般撕咬他的嘴唇，呼吸之间全是血腥的味道。朴志训任眼泪一滴一滴的把两个人的脸颊都染得湿漉漉：“冠霖，我...”  
   
“不要说话！”赖冠霖红着眼睛恶狠狠的瞪着他，埋下头去一遍遍舔他微启的唇角：“我怕，我会把你弄得很疼...”  
   
朴志训乖顺的舒展双臂，吊在他身上随他摆弄：“没事，进来吧...我想要你，现在就要。”  
   
最后一点仅剩的理智也爆炸了，荡然无存。  
   
他被赖冠霖抱起来，几步压倒在客厅的沙发上，动弹不得。那人卡着他的下巴，没了命的吻他，在朴志训的记忆里这人还从来没有如此暴躁的亲过他。朴志训的舌头被青年拽入自己的口腔，反复纠缠，难分难舍，每一次那人想要退出朴志训就热情的缠上去和他接吻，一分一秒都舍不得他离开。

鼻腔中尽是爱人熟悉的气息，朴志训怔怔的看着这个人，始终无法说服自己相信这竟然不是在梦里，他正在跟赖冠霖抵死缠绵。

他疯狂的凑上去回吻着他，泪就又落了下来。

赖冠霖顶开他的双腿，阴茎没什么耐性的胡乱磨蹭了两下就直接没入了他干涩的甬道。朴志训难熬的痛叫了一声，一口咬住了撑在他胸前的手臂。

太久没做过了，疼的他眼冒金星，连动一下的力气都被榨干了，但他却待这痛甘之如饴。

赖冠霖心疼的吻去他额上渗个不停的汗，安抚他微弱起伏的胸膛：“哥，你忍忍...”朴志训颤抖着把腿缠在他背上，小声催他：“你、你动一动...我没事...”  
   
于是他就再也忍不下去了。  
   
他按住朴志训的胯，堵住他的嘴唇开始凶狠的律动。久未被进入的蜜穴又湿又紧，赖冠霖动了没几下就听话的张着嘴一次次吐着情热的电流刺激他脆弱的神经。朴志训被他干的停不下来的抽泣，他放荡的夹着腿，整个人随着抽插的频率晃个不停：“快...啊...再快一点......”  
   
性器听话的加快了顶弄的频率，炙热的手一遍遍珍惜的抚过他涨的通红的面颊，赖冠霖痴痴的盯着朴志训沉浸在爱欲里失神的表情，反复描摹，仔细铭记，视线怎么也舍不得离开。

他出神的看了好一会儿才沉下头，沿着朴志训的嘴唇，下巴，脖颈，一路到精致的锁骨，胸膛和圆溜溜的肚脐，唇舌划过，流下串串黏腻的唾液痕迹，迷恋而情色。赖冠霖把他的腿掰的更开，他将朴志训逼进沙发的角落持续深吻，双唇变换着角度纠缠，更加欲罢不能的撞击在这个人体内的最深处。

“唔……唔……”朴志训环住了他的脖子，紧闭的眉目间溢满他对这个人的痴恋与柔情，随着男人熟悉而强有力的抽送，连鼻腔都渐渐酸涩了起来。

他怎么可能舍得离开，怎么可能放弃不等了。朴志训拼劲所有去守护的这段感情，即便这一路他历经坎坷，痛的伤痕累累，他依然像一条忠实的丧家之犬般守在原地，兀自痛苦，兀自期待，又兀自迷惘。

朴志训始终在等待着赖冠霖，他的心早就被填的满满的，一辈子也装不下别人了。

他被人抱座在怀里，一下下用力顶弄着。那人搂着他的腰使劲儿干他，柔软的甬道温吞湿热，臀部拍击的交合声大的让人脸红心跳。两具身体紧紧纠缠在一起，唾液交换间谁都不能放开谁的嘴唇。朴志训重复着被抛起，坐下，再深深吃进去的动作，早已汗流浃背。他无助的靠在赖冠霖的肩头，感受着他狠戾的操弄，突然红着眼睛哑声唤道：“冠霖…冠霖，你回来了…”

明明是那么幸福，眼泪还是不受控制的流着。

赖冠霖把五指插进他的发间，咬住这人的耳朵：“志训哥，我在这呢…”吻缠缠绵绵的覆上他抖个不停的嘴唇，那人小心翻搅他的舌，一把将他抱住，低声哽咽着：“我再也不躲了…”

两个人折腾的筋疲力尽，朴志训说了几十次受不了了那人依然不肯出来，任性的在他体内缓慢而温柔的抽送，怎么也要不够。

一直到太阳落了山，朴志训慵懒的靠在他汗津津的怀里，仰着头任青年洒下甜蜜的吻。那人亲了他一会儿，忽然像是想起来什么似的紧紧把他搂住：“哥，你为什么说不肯等我了？”

声音里满是后知后觉的惶恐。  
   
朴志训笑着摇头，嗓音因为方才的欢爱暧昧的沙哑着：“我逗你玩呢，骗你的。”  
   
其实那夜话一出口他就后悔了，不然也不会心存希冀的偷偷跑回来看他，又被赖冠霖撞个正着。  
   
赖冠霖撒娇着把头抵在他暖洋洋的肩上：“我回来了，你也不许躲着我了。刚才看了那封信，真是把我给急死了…”他气急败坏的揪住朴志训的手：“我从小吃过多少你一打游戏就不肯理我的醋，怎么长大了你还在沉迷这种无聊的运动？”青年恶狠狠的含住他的嘴唇：“我宣布，Game over了！”  
   
朴志训转着亮晶晶的眼珠，调侃道：“这么霸道啊…”他依恋的抚摸着赖冠霖英俊的五官，再附上一个满怀柔情的吻：“好，我都听你的。”  
 

 

夜阑人静，大地万物都进入了梦乡。  
   
赖冠霖闭着眼睛，正在半梦半醒间游移，突然被人晃醒。  
   
他睁开眼，看到朴志训紧张的盯着他：“怎么了？”  
   
那人摇摇头：“没事，睡吧。”  
   
他翻了个身，把人搂在怀里，任意识渐渐远去。好不容易快睡着了，竟然又被人摇醒。  
   
“到底怎么了？”赖冠霖无奈道。  
   
那人幽幽望着他黑暗中难掩俊美的脸庞，眼神里复杂的光闪烁个不停，好半天才没什么底气的开了口：“冠霖…你这一睡过去，不会又把我忘记了吧…”

赖冠霖愣了愣，他刚想说你怎么这么傻，却看到他红通通的眼眶，多少调侃的话都哽在喉咙，堵的他心口生疼。  
   
朴志训趴在他胸膛上，声线带着浓浓的哭腔难堪的颤抖着：“冠霖…你行行好，我不能再经历一回，再有这么一次…我只能找个地儿偷偷的死掉了…”  
   
青年红着眼睛紧紧抱住他失而复得的珍宝，却一句安慰的话都说不出来。

那人只是简单的几个字，就让他心痛的像刀子在割一般，血流不止。赖冠霖无法想象，也根本不敢想象他离开朴志训的那几年，这人到底是怎么活过来的。也就是在这一刻，他才总算明白，怀里这个低低啜泣的男人，究竟有多爱他。

他们都未再开口，只是细细感受着属于彼此的气息，彼此的心跳，相拥而眠在一弯好夜色里。月光洒落，把两人相依的影子拉的很长很长，仿佛要蔓延到回不去的从前，到不了的过往，将所有让人心碎的曾经都抹去，只留下那些温馨恬淡的美好。

再回首，恰似故梦一场。

 

到底是陪着朴志训去了他心心念念的地方。

他们依偎在清晨六点的夏威夷海滩边看日出海上，雾起云涌。赖冠霖无奈的看了眼手机，那里面塞满了吴慧珍发来的‘你这人不讲义气见色忘友啊’，‘竟然撇下我一个人面对记者出去约会’，‘回来必须请我吃50顿大餐请罪’之类的云云，默默按下了电源键。朴志训安静的靠在他怀里，忽然小心翼翼的问：“冠霖，我们又在一起了，那你爸妈…”既担心又没底气的样子。

赖冠霖把人搂紧，吻了吻他的头顶：“我姐好像很早就发现你来了信洋，所以我爸妈大概也早就知情，他们都并没有说什么。两年了，我还是没办法和你分开，我想…大概是因为这个原因，他们软化了不少…”他抓住朴志训瑟缩的手，五指扣进去，摸索着他腕上的疤心中满是酸涩：“哥，你害怕的事情，从今以后都有我替你担着。所以你不要再顾虑了，好不好？”

朴志训认真的点点头。他们静静欣赏着眼前的美景，碧波万顷一览无余，那人沉默了良久，憋不住又问道：“经历了这么多事情，你还会像当年那样爱我如初吗？”

彩色的云海时隐时现，也就数分钟的光景顷刻间瞬息万变。朴志训的侧脸映在绚丽的霞光中，还是那么好看。他回过头，温柔的笑容里带着几分俏皮：“你猜呢？”

赖冠霖握紧了他的手。

他虽然知道朴志训爱他爱的要命，犹如掏空了心脏。却不知道这个人一生，也就只有他一个人而已。

他更不知道，朴志训从不求和他爱的多么死去活来，轰轰烈烈，仅仅是每天清晨有他说早安，每个夜晚还有他说晚安，就已足够。

幸福不过是你伴我长大，我陪你变老。有你有我，除此之外，别无所求。

 

 

\----全文完结----  
by鱿鱼丝  
文中涉及BGM：Someone like you-Adele  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 


End file.
